<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Exhibitionist by E_DM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077446">Secret Exhibitionist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_DM/pseuds/E_DM'>E_DM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_DM/pseuds/E_DM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes her bouncing tits, so much so that he'll leave his secret for a few hours at a time to enjoy her and let others do so too. And she loves it and opens her life to a lot of experiences that she'd only ever thought could be fantasies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a spin off from something else that's being written revolving around the abuse element.  If interest, will post that too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He told his son he wanted to neither hear or see him, so it was the cupboard in the eaves for him. He watched Jeremy crawl in to the space and pull the door shut. Giving the room a final check, he went to his bedroom and checked that Jeremy had cleared the room properly after cleaning and changing the bed. He smiled, it was like having the perfect slave. Chores done, food made and sex on tap whenever he wanted it. Women were always such more hard work, take tonight for example, he’d had to go to all this fuss for Julia, not even 100% certain she’d put out. Mind, her tits were worth it. A magnificent pair of 32HHs that he wanted to be all over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Showering the day off him, he changed into one of his nicer sets of clothes, dark jeans, a black button up and a decent pair of trendy trainers. Product in hair and aftershave on, he ran down stairs, grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and slammed the front door, dead-locking it from the outside so a certain someone couldn’t escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later he was in the bar waiting for Julia, a pint in hand. He’d booked them a restaurant, but it was the after dinner plans he was looking forward to. This was their 3rd date and he needed her to put out. Her arse was dying for a fucking, and he wanted a taste of pussy for a change. He turned as she walked in, and to be honest it was her breasts he noticed first. Her body-hugging black dress, cut high at the neck did nothing to minimise them. He grinned as he watched a number of men’s eyes follow her as she crossed the bar to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow Julia, you look knockout”. He smiled leaning in for a kiss, and surprised when he got tongue in response. Maybe tonight was looking better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. Not so bad yourself.” She smiled, smoothing back an escaped strand of hair behind her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No bra and you’d have all their tongues hanging out.” He whispered in her ear. She lent back and turned her head slightly assessing him. Smiling, she replied</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that can be arranged. Would you order me a glass of sauvignon blanc whilst I visit the ladies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” He watched her head off in the direction of the ladies room, slightly puzzled as she’d only just gotten there, but shrugged. Women eh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you” she said a couple of minutes later, coming to stand at his side. He turned to look at her and then noticed the difference. The bra had gone. Now rather large and erect nipples could be clearly seen through the thin fabric of the dress and also the clear outline of her breasts’ shape. She grinned at him, clocking his assessment of her now braless figure. “Like the view?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes. Much much better. Think we might need to go for a walk to have them bouncing. What do you think? Should get some attention.” He raised an eyebrow at her and she gave a smirk and eyebrow raise in return, taking a sip of her wine. “Where’s the bra?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In here,” she said tapping her handbag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it in there? Doesn’t look big enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mary Poppins bag this,” she replied laughing. There was a pause. “So, attention, what did you have in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” he said, pausing before responding further, not sure how she’d like what he’d say. “How much of an exhibitionist are you?” He paused gauging her reaction. “I like to show off the ladies I’m with &amp; you’re stunning and your tits are out of this world. I think we could have a lot of fun..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of fun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wearing a dress like that you must know that men, and to be fair women are looking at you?” She nodded. “The high neck just makes them look bigger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does, doesn’t it?” she smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how would you like people to watch you?“ She nodded after a brief pause. “Touch you?” She narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, perhaps just your tits? Could be more…?” He tailed off. “Come on, let’s go for dinner and you can have a think about it and I get to watch your tits bounce as we walk.” She laughed and they both put their empty glasses back on the bar. Taking his hand, she led the way out, glad she’d worn heels so that her steps gave more bounce as she walked. He followed slightly behind, torn from watching the now clearly obvious bouncing braless breasts and other people’s reaction to them. He smiled, moved closer, lowering his hand in a possessive way and squeezing one of her buttocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk to the restaurant had been fun. He knew she’d changed her step so that there was more bounce than normal and there were a large number of whistles and stares, from some women too. He’d lowered his hand and had sneaked it up underneath her short skirt too, and she’d just turned and grinned at him. Slut he thought, smiling and hoping to make the most of it. He’d had an inkling in their previous 2 dates that there was a slut shining to get out. All he needed to do was add a little persuasion and there could be a lot of fun for both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the restaurant, they’d sat at a fairly central table, but it was to the side of the room and a bench type seat so they could sit next to each other and she’d made a show to the waiter of sticking her boobs out further. He’d watched in amusement as the young guy, maybe 20, couldn’t keep his eyes off them. Her nipples didn’t seem to want to go down and she had tweaked them a couple of times on the walk too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having ordered, she excused herself and disappeared off to the ladies again, appearing a few minutes later pantless. He could tell and she’d smiled, leaning in close and dropping them into his lap, before sitting down next to him, her legs slightly apart. Under the table cloth, his hand wandered into her lap and two fingers slid down and into her pussy, finding her clit and stroking. She gasped and sat forward turning to him, slightly shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you expect doing that to me?” He pushed his fingers in further, seeking out her hole. “I’ll be in that properly later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please” she replied, a bit breathy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the waiter approached, he withdrew his hand and made a show of sucking his fingers clean, causing her to blush. “Tasty” he said quietly to her. After that, his fingers had been in and out of her all evening and she was getting wetter and wetter. “You’re going to leave a snail trail on that seat if we’re not careful” he whispered to her as they waited for their desserts and causing her to blush again. “So,” he said, once the waiter had left them again “how do fancy going somewhere we can have a bit of a fumble with an audience?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you have in mind?” she asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a place I know of where if we go for a bit of a walk, it’ll be private, but we’ll have eyes watching us. If you want, they can join in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve done that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never taken anyone up there, but yeah, been for a watch and a fumble, cos you know, widow.” He shrugged &amp; watched her eyes soften at the mention of his dead wife. Always useful to throw that in, pretty much guaranteed sympathy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” She said quietly. “Just don’t let anyone get too close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t let anyone do anything you don’t want them too. Trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah” she nodded, “this” gesturing her chest &amp; knickerless state “has been fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later they’d had a bouncy walk back to his car and if his hand had pulled up her short dress showing her knickerless arse, well she hadn’t protested, not even when his fingers had slid into her again from behind. They drove to the quiet park and there were a couple of other cars, but not many. “Got any different shoes with you he asked?” Her heels not being very useful for the ground they were about to wander over. She’d then pulled out a pair of fold up shoes from her bag and slipped them on before climbing out of the car. He’d walked round and taken her hand. “This way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked for several minutes hand in hand, her dress riding up as her tits bounced on the uneven surface and neither of them did anything to pull it down. When they reached a more secluded spot, he pulled her to him and whispered in her ear that they were there and that they already had a bit of company. Stopping her from turning round, he pulled her in close and lifted her gaze to his. “You ready?” he asked. Nodding, he whispered “Ok then.” And began to kiss her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Starting off slow, he didn’t do anything other than kiss, and upon feeling her response and her moans, he then pulled her dress right up, revealing everything from the waist down. She gasped at the feel of the air on her, but then moaned as his hand slipped between her legs and began to rub her clit. He could feel her getting more and more into it. “How does your dress come off?” he asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s stretchy, it should just pull off.” She replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” she moaned as he fingered her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With permission granted, he rolled her dress up, exposing more of her and then they parted briefly so she could pull her arms free as the dress was dropped to the ground next to them. Completely naked and now facing away from him she opened her eyes and saw 3 men watching with their cocks out. She shut her eyes and blushed, then pushed back into Rob, feeling how hard he now was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having watched her reaction to the 3 men watching her, he then took out his cock and rubbed it against her arse a few times. “Suck me?” He asked. Turning, she crouched &amp; took it into her mouth and began to suck and the 3 men stepped even closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was rock hard and she gave good head, not quite as good as Jeremy, but not bad – she needed practice to deep throat him, but he didn’t want to come in her mouth, so he tapped her cheek and pulled her to stand, kissing her thoroughly. “Wanna fuck you. Can I’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn round then, let our audience see you. Can they touch you?” There was a pause before she responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, mostly my tits. They can’t fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard her gents, no fucking, but touch away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sheathed his cock, no chance he’d bang her bareback, he didn’t want more kids. He only bare-backed Jeremy. He then slid inside her in one thrust, causing her to gasp. As he did, the men began to fondle her, groping her tits, sucking on them, hands wandering down her sides and fingers slipping in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shame her mouth’s empty” one of the strangers commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Julia? Care to fill it with cock?” He asked her, hoping she’d oblige and get all of them off. He saw her hesitate, before she reached out and pulled one of the men towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rob kept fucking her, not quite believing that he’d managed it. He always wanted to do this with a woman, and preferably one with dimensions not dissimilar to hers. He loved her tits and he loved watching them swing as he thrust into her and be groped as the men couldn’t quite believe their luck either. He was holding off as long as he could and thrusting deep into her, forcing her on to the cock in her mouth whilst she jerked off one of the other guys. The third appeared to be happy enough with his own wandering hands and jerking himself off, before coming on her face and hair. Watching that, the guy she was busy jerking off with her hand also came over her face, before the one in her mouth pulled out &amp; sprayed her, covering her face and tits with come. Seeing that as an opportunity too good to miss himself, Rob pulled out of her, pulled off the condom and pushed her to her knees before jerking himself to completion over face and tits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d felt her come on him a few times as he’d been inside her and she was flushed and smiling sheepishly as she crouched on the floor in front of them all, pulling off strands of cum from her tits, before tentatively tasting it. “Enjoy that?” He asked the men who were still watching her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking awesome mate” one replied, whilst the other nodded not taking his eyes from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you love?” the third stranger asked of Julia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” she said shyly, “I’m covered in your cum and naked in public and fuck me it was hot!” She laughed, leaning on Rob as she stood naked in front of them. Rob patted her arse and whispered in her ear ‘let’s get home &amp; fuck properly’, before handing her her dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all watched as she pulled it on, making no attempt to wipe up the cum on her face or body and they all watched as it stuck to her tits, making it cling even more obviously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great slut there mate, cheers. See you again we hope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe.” Julia replied, looking over her shoulder at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk back to the car was interesting as they bumped into a number of men who all stared at her. Her dress hid nothing and was rather pornographic, Rob even pulling up her dress at the back to expose her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel about anal?” he asked her as they got in the car and were on their way back to his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anal? Done it a few times. Can be good, but I like something in my pussy at the same time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another dick or toy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not done it with another dick… Yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something you’d be up for?” He asked. There was a long pause before she answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, in the right circumstances.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would they be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust, rules. Dunno, maybe a club.” She paused. “You in the scene then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit, but it’s difficult being a single male. You’d have no problems, they like women like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like me how?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hot and up for stuff. Open minded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I’m hot?” She asked turning to him, lifting the front of her dress and beginning to finger herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t fish for compliments Jules, you know I do. Anyone who’d do what we just did I’m hot for, but you… those tits, your ass… You’re something else.” He glanced down at her fingers. “Come on, work yourself up, I want to play when we get back &amp; you’ve only got about 5 minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your fantasy then?” She asked as she continued to finger herself, pressing on her clit and taking an inhale of breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really wanna know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, go on. Shock me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok…” he paused, picking through what he’d do with her short term and long term. “Well, I’d never let you wear a bra in public again. Unless it’s for work/professional, you’d be braless all the time. At home, or with me I’d probably have you naked or tits out and I’d like them pierced so I can hang shit from them.” He turned and grinned as she gasped. “Plus, I’d keep you plugged.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plugged?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, your ass. Any time I wanted in, I’d just pull it out and slip in. If we went bareback in there I’d also use the plug to keep my come in you.” He heard her moan as she came. “Like what you’re hearing do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah” she replied breathily. “Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes… I’d put one of those toys in your pussy and when we’re out, I’d remote control it &amp; set it off so you’d cum in public…” he paused, hearing her moan and glanced at her, before reaching out his hand and pushing 2 fingers into her. She was soaking. He pulled them out &amp; licked them. “Nice” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else?” she asked, he breathing coming in pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d wanna share you with others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Others?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, like we did tonight. And ideally, I’d like to DP you, though it’s only me who gets your ass. You keep that for me.” They pulled into his house’s drive and he switched off the engine. Turning to look at her, she looked wild and totally turned on. “You up for this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I think I am.” She leaned over and kissed him. He could smell the sex on her and it revved him up further. “Let’s go inside and you can fuck me again.” She paused. “My ass too if you want, though I’d want something in my pussy.” She paused on the front step next to him as he unlocked the door. The house was in darkness and silent. “Your son out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, over at a friend’s place till tomorrow lunchtime.” He turned and grinned at her. “Am not stupid!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got any toys then? Or a cucumber?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see what we can find eh?” He paused. “You want this?” She nodded. “Ok, then. Starts now. You do everything I ask for. But, you can use words to slow it down: yellow and if you say red, it stops. You got that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “No,” he said firmly. “I need to hear you say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yellow slows; red stops. Like in BDSM.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. And you’re good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green, definitely green. Never been so green ever!” she laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok then, dress off &amp; it stays off till I say otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.” She smiled, before pulling her dirty dress off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five star jumps please.” She looked at him. “Now Julia.” He watched as she thought about it then, nodded and jumped. He watched her tits bounce, mesmerised. When she stopped, they still wobbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cos I love your tits bouncing and wobbling and swinging. You’ll find I do a lot to make that happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, ok Sir.” She grinned and swung her tits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five more now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir.” And she jumped up and down, her huge breasts jumping too. As she finished her last one, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her neck, down her throat and started suckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God I’d love these full of milk to drink from, to put in my tea…” She laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we get my nipples pierced tomorrow?” He pushed back from her and looked at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really want that too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes”, she answered, pulling his hand to her pussy and pushing his fingers into her. “Come on, let’s fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Take note of the abuse warning - applies here in regard to one of the characters who will appear more later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was asleep next to him completely fucked out. He’d fucked her three times including her ass and he was knackered, but he had a boy to check on.  Creeping from the bed, he pulled the door shut and headed down the hallway to Jeremy’s room.  As instructed, the door was partially open in case of prying eyes.  He turned on the light and pushed the bedroom door closed, then crouched naked by the cupboard.  He opened the door and saw him.  He was lying on the pallet at the back, wrapped in a blanket.<br/>
“Jeremy” he called and watched as the boy woke.  He watched as the boy blinked a few times before rolling out of the blanket and crawling over to him.  “Turn round” he said and Jeremy dutifully turned round, showing the plug was still fully embedded in his ass.  “Ok, here’s the rules.  I’ve a woman here, so you’re not to come out until she’s gone, which is not likely until tomorrow afternoon.  You understand?”<br/>
“Yes Sir.”  Jeremy replied quietly.<br/>
“Ok, have a quick suckle” he replied, pushing his growing erection Jeremy’s way.  “She doesn’t give quite as good head as you yet.”  He watched his cock slide in between his son’s lips and felt the suction.  “Smell her?  Taste her?” He asked.  Jeremy didn’t reply.  He snorted pushed his now erect cock down his son’s throat a few times, before pulling out.  “Get some sleep, you look like you need it.”<br/>
“Thank you Sir.”  He watched as Jeremy crawled away and he shut the cupboard door &amp; turned off the bedroom light.  He was horny now though…<br/>
 



Back in the bedroom, he slipped into bed beside her and began fingering her awake.  She began to moan and he slipped a condom on, before pushing into her arse from behind.  He heard her groan and then wake properly and before long she was wide awake and riding him, tits bouncing.<br/>
“Can’t wait to see these pierced” he said, grabbing her right tit &amp; squeezing.  “Just think how the piercing will show through your clothes when you’re braless”  The toy they’d used earlier was in her pussy and she came again, squirting all over him as she wailed in ecstasy.<br/>
“Wow” she said, slipping to lie back by his side, his cock still in her.  “Can’t wait for them to be pierced either.”<br/>
“Or for you to show them off.”<br/>
“Me too” she said sleepily.<br/>
“And for you to be plugged, ready for me to use whenever I want.”<br/>
“Stop” she murmured to him, “I’m knackered and can’t go again… yet.”  She turned her head sleepily towards him.  “Let me sleep a bit, then we can fuck again.”<br/>
“Sure will”, he said, biting her shoulder so that it marked. “Want you on my cock permanently.”<br/>
“Leave it in there then.” She replied before falling asleep.<br/>
A few hours later, they were both awake and had fucked again.  She was a bit sore, but couldn’t believe the pleasure she’d had.  Best sex ever!  She was wandering the house completely naked and her body was covered in marks from their antics.  An appointment at a piercing place was booked for that afternoon and plans had been made to visit a large adult shop.  She was excited.  She’d always had these fantasies, but to suddenly be living them was just…  wow.<br/>
Her dress was unwearable, so Rob found her an old t-shirt of his and she put on her knickers from the previous day and she fashioned a skirt out of scarf that was also in her Mary Poppins bag.  Then, braless they left for the piercing parlour.  He wondered if she’d be shy again, but she just seemed to run with the looks she was getting.  It was clear to anyone looking at her she was wearing one of his t-shirts and her tits swung beautifully beneath it, plus, whilst it was too big and long for her, it didn’t cover her properly so the fashioned skirt out of scarf was visible and that revealed a lot of leg.<br/>
In the piercing parlour they sat together and waited.  He was looking forward to this, to watching them be pierced.  He wanted Jeremy’s nipples pierced too.   Called in, it was a bloke doing the piercing.  He looked up and smiled politely.<br/>
“Who’s being pierced?”<br/>
“Me” Julia replied.  “Top off now?”<br/>
“Yeah, sure, then we can discuss placement and look.”  He paid no heed to her pulling off her top and sitting there on the piercing/tattoo chair.  Turning back to her, he took in the size of her breasts.  “Ok, you’re big, so you might have a bit of rubbing on clothes, so you’ll need to pad them for a few days.”<br/>
“That’s not a problem – when she’s with me, she won’t be wearing anything.” Rob chipped in grinning.<br/>
“You need to keep them clean” the piercer continued smiling at both of them, not really acknowledging Rob’s comments.  He’d already noted the marks and bruises on her which were in line with what people in the community had.<br/>
She chose a bolt for one nipple and a ring for the other and her eyes watered as he pierced them, but the effect was incredible.  She bounced them for her audience and smiled.  “Can’t wait to show them off” she laughed.  She was given careful aftercare instructions and warned that as her boobs were so big, they might take longer to heal and that she’d have to be more careful with them.  None of it put either of them off, they looked incredible.<br/>
With the t-shirt back on, he walked her out and they made their way back to the car.  He wanted people to notice, to see her tits bouncing and now pierced and wasn’t disappointed when a man stopped them and commented on them, asking to see.  He was even less disappointed when Julia decided to flash him.<br/>
It was the adult store next and there were a number of items he wanted to buy for her and see how she reacted to them.  First thing they did though was buy a new tank top and short skirt from a supermarket, the tank top a size too small and the skirt rather short.  She looked amazing as she changed in the car, flashing some unsuspecting passers-by.<br/>
“Why do I get so turned on when someone sees me naked?” she laughed turning to him.<br/>
“Cos you’re an exhibitionist who’s coming out of their shell.  If I asked you to walk in that store naked, would you?”<br/>
“Yeah if it didn’t risk my job, I would.”<br/>
“See?” He smiled and pulled her top down so her new pierced breasts were exposed.<br/>
The top left little to the imagination and it was very obvious that her breasts were pierced, but as they walked round the large store, they didn’t attract much attention, too many too used to such things.  Purchases of different size and style butt plugs later, a nipple chain and remote controlled vibrator that could be run from their phones, they needed a conversation about what steps were next.<br/>
“Shall I take you home?” He asked as they sat in the car, “as I think we need a conversation about next steps.”<br/>
“Yes, I think we do and I kinda want to play!”<br/>
“No touching your nipples.” He responded, using that tone of voice.<br/>
“Yes Sir” she smiled.  “Can I play with my pussy though?”<br/>
“Aren’t you sore?”<br/>
“Yes Sir, deliciously so.”  He laughed.<br/>
“Go ahead, get yourself nice and wet and if you can come before we get there, I’ll reward you with my cock.  How does that sound?”<br/>
“Ooh, yes please Sir.”<br/>
“Get to it then girl and try to give a few lorry drivers a show eh?”<br/>
By the time they reached her flat, she’d come twice and had flashed a lorry and van driver her pussy and tits, much to their delight.  This had in turn, made her more turned on than she’d ever been.  However, whilst he knew this, he was going to keep her wanting a bit longer as there were some rules he wanted in place between now and when he saw her next.<br/>
“So it’s going to be 2 weeks on Friday until I see you again, when we’re going to go on a public date.  You’re going to meet me somewhere public, wearing something surprising and revealing – no bra remember, plus you’ll have a plug in your ass and will have your new pussy toy with you – in or out, your choice.  You can play and come all you like between now and then, practice with the plugs and if you want, have sex with someone/others – your choice.  But, you will save your ass for me.  Understand?”<br/>
“Yes Sir.”<br/>
“Any questions?”<br/>
“Why the 2 week wait Sir?”<br/>
“Because I want you to want it.  To fantasize about it and to think about what you want to do, how many men you might want to suck or fuck or not, your choice.”<br/>
“Ok, Sir, thank you.”<br/>
“Right, now let’s get our phones set up for your toy, then a quick fuck. What do you say?”<br/>
“Yes Sir!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The two weeks had passed as usual for him. He had Jeremy to service his cock as normal and do all the chores, whilst he had plenty of time to plan what he was going to do with Julia. Jeremy’s ass and throat served their purpose and also used up his more sadistic tendencies meaning he’d curb them for her. He was also looking forward to hearing about what she’d been up to and to see what she’d be wearing.<br/>

They’d had text conversations and they had agreed to meet up the market cross in the centre of town. This meant that whatever she was wearing would be seen by a larger number of people. They’d then go for a drink in a bar, before dinner and desserts elsewhere. He was hopeful that her desserts would be to his taste, as he’d looked up a number of dogging and cruising spots, as well as renewing his club membership in the town over that specialised in the fetish community of all tastes.<br/>
He arrived and parked up a bit early and got into a position over-looking the market cross, where she’d be unlikely to see him, and he could watch her. A couple of minutes before the allotted time, she appeared. Her hark wavy hair piled up and wearing a tight strappy dress that showed her lack of underwear and piercings. She had a jacket draped over a bag that she probably had a pair of flats in, as she was wearing quite some killer heels that added to the bounce of her tits. The dress was short, stopping half way between her pussy and knees, and he was positive that if she bent over, she’d show the world her crown jewels. Her dress was body hugging, low cut at the front, with side-boob also visible due to the spaghetti straps that crossed her back. It dipped low at the base of her spine and it looked like she’d been dipped in it. It was spectacular and left little to the imagination.<br/>

Emerging to stand next to her, he cupped her breasts, rubbing his fingers across her piercings, causing her to moan, before he reached down and felt between her ass cheeks and found what he was looking for.<br/>
“Good girl” he murmured in his ear as he kissed her.<br/>
“Let’s get a drink shall we?”<br/>
“Yes please Sir.”<br/>
“A white wine and a gin &amp; tonic please.” He ordered at the bar as they stood, his hand rubbing her clit as his hand had sneaked up the front of her dress where only a few would be able to see. “Did you bring it?” he asked quietly.<br/>
“Oh yeah, shall I go and pop it in?” she asked.<br/>
“Good girl.” He smiled back, tapping her backside as she walked off to the ladies.<br/>
“She’s a stunner.” The barman commented.<br/>
“She is isn’t she? You interested?”<br/>
“Who wouldn’t be?”<br/>
“Do you get a break anytime soon and is there somewhere out the back?” The barman looked surprised, checked his watch &amp; then nodded.<br/>
“Yeah, 15 minutes.” He paused making sure the other barback couldn’t hear. “There’s a door downstairs next to the ladies, I can meet you in there?”<br/>
“Great, I’ll get her revved up and ready then. Be sure to watch.” He winked and then turned to watch her make her way back across the bar, squeezing through the Friday night crowd. He kissed her and handed her drink to her and then switched on the vibrator inside her at a low speed. He smiled. “Get ready for a ride girl, we’ve got 15 minutes to get you ready to go.” She cocked her head looking puzzled. “The barman’s interested in testing the wares. You up for it?”<br/>
“Yes please Sir” she replied, her eyes suddenly huge.<br/>
He deliberately talked about mundane things, getting her to tell him about what she’d been doing these past 2 weeks almost making her forget. And then he turned the vibrator up, no warning, just up to full speed immediately. He grabbed her drink as she almost dropped it and she crossed her legs as she gasped trying to control her reaction to it. Smiling at her, he continued to talk to her asking questions, turning it onto a random mode so she had no idea when it would hit.<br/>
“C’mon girl, we’ve got someone waiting. Are you happy with this?”<br/>
“Green” she replied between gasps, “very very green.” He laughed.<br/>
Separately they made their way downstairs looking as if they were going to the bathrooms and he noted the eyes that followed her. She was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, slightly hidden from view, but he could hear her breathing as he’d dialled up the vibrator to full. A door opened and the barman beckoned them in.<br/>
“Not got long” he said apologising.<br/>
“Don’t worry, she’s ready to go aren’t you girl?”<br/>
“Yes Sir, I… am…” she gasped.<br/>
“Want me to take it out?”<br/>
“Only as long as it’s replaced with something that’ll get me off” she gasped and watched as Rob handed the barman a condom. “C’mon” she moaned and she bent over, hitching her dress up to expose herself.<br/>
“Wow” the barman muttered as the gem on the tail of the butt plug winked at him.<br/>
“Pussy only” he was told sharply as the barman tapped on it.<br/>
“No problem” and he plunged in, cock hard and desperate. He could feel the plug and it tightened her and god it felt amazing. He thrust away and watched as she sucked on the guy she was with’s cock whilst he carefully peeled back her dress to expose her glorious tits.<br/>
“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” the barman stuttered as he pounded away at her, thrusting her into the guy’s groin. And from her there were muffled moans as her hand reached down to rub her clit. Finally he came, thrusting into her and spilling into the condom inside her. He pulled out and stepped back to watch as she sucked the guy’s balls.<br/>
“Put this in her pussy.” The barman was commanded as he was handed back the toy she’d taken out of herself just before he’d fucked her. “As I fuck her ass, you can control the speed of what’s inside her pussy.” And he handed him his phone, app open and running.<br/>
The plug was pulled out of her ass and Rob as previously discussed with her, bareback, pushed it between her cheeks, then in a single thrust he was inside, balls deep and as he was balls deep, the barman pushed the dial up to it’s highest and he felt her contract as she came again and again. He powered away, fucking her until his rhythm broke and he came pulsing huge amounts of come into her ass. He slumped slightly over her, cock still pulsing slightly, the last remnants of his orgasm lingering, before he slowly pulled out.<br/>
“Pass me the plug girl” he smiled as she handed it to him and he pushed it in, sealing her up. “Don’t want to lose any now do we?” He asked. “You alright girl?” He pulled her upright and he could see how flushed she looked and fucked out.<br/>
“Yes, Sir, green. That was …” she wasn’t quite ready for the words.<br/>
“She’s stunning.” The barman said, cupping her tits and squeezing, before bending and licking at the pierced nipple. “I want these.” He said, grasping both her breasts.<br/>
“Well, you can’t have them. They’re mine. But you can borrow them for a few more minutes whilst she comes down.”<br/>

Twenty minutes later they were making their way to the restaurant. Her ass felt full and her pussy used as the vibrator was still inside, no longer on, but still inside. They’d spent some time in the little room after the fuck, coming down, before she’d gone to the ladies to make herself presentable. Her dress was still clinging in all the right places and she’d heard a couple of women having a not-very-subtle conversation in the toilets about her, referring to her as a ‘slut’ and ‘what about those tits?’ She smiled, as they had no idea where she’d just been and what she’d just done.<br/>
Sitting in the restaurant, they talked over what had happened. Rob was making sure she’d been happy with what had happened and was thoroughly relieved when she said she had been and was up for more.<br/>
“When you say more, what kind of more?”<br/>
“People watching and maybe one or two more cocks?” She said quietly, before jumping and dropping her fork as he turned on her vibrator.<br/>
“Fancy similar to last time, but with a few more men and maybe another woman?”<br/>
“Yes Sir, that sounds good…” she tailed off as she came again from the vibrator inside her. He dialled it down, laughing at her as she looked kind of dazed, but he spun out the rest of the meal, keeping her guessing and revved up, making her come every-so-often. He was sure the waitress knew what was going on.<br/>
Finally back in the car and on their way he could feel her excitement, and not just the moisture between her legs giving her away.<br/>
“Expose your breasts for everyone looking to see.” He commanded and he glanced at her as she carefully peeled down the straps and made sure her breasts were exposed. Whilst the interior of the car was dark and it was dark outside, she’d be able to be seen by other cars at traffic lights, and to prove the point, he deliberately slowed to ensure the lights went to amber as they reached them. Another car drew up by the side of them and luckily it was filled with two young men. Didn’t take them long to notice her and she responded by playing nicely for them.<br/>
“Good girl” he said as they sped off. “Play with yourself.” And of course she did.<br/>
It was very remote where they ended up, but it was a well-known hang out in the community. He parked the car and told her to get out, advising her to change her shoes again, which she did.<br/>
“You don’t need to put the dress up, in fact don’t. Leave it down. Pull out the toy though, won’t be needing that.” He watched as she pulled out the vibrator, leaving it for all to see on the car seat.<br/>

He took her hand and led her down a slightly hidden track and as they walked, they could hear voices and muffled groans. There was another couple there entertaining the 8 or 9 men watching as they fucked. Neither were particularly special to look at and her tits were nothing compared to Julia’s. They joined the crowd watching the other couple fuck, but no one was touching them, joining in, they were clearly there for show only. But Julia’s appearance was causing interest. Her tits were on show and he was playing with them, fondling them, lifting them and making them drop and bounce, then he wiggled her dress up leaving it as a wrinkled band round her middle and he slipped his hands between her legs.<br/>
The couple had finished fucking and were coming down. The man pulled out of the woman he was with and she crouched to clean him off. Their game over, the audience turned its attention to Julia and Rob as he played with her. Walking further in to the clearing, he pushed her forward.<br/>
“Do a twirl girl. Show these gents your wares.” Obliging, she slowly turned, bending so they could see the plug and then jiggling her impressive breasts. “Come here girl, suck me.” She sauntered back to him, enjoying the attention and went to her knees in front of him, sucking him into her mouth. She heard the others stepping closer and she could see in the periphery men getting closer. He was getting harder and harder in her mouth so he pulled her off him with a pop and raised her to eye level.<br/>
“You want one? Two? Three?” He asked.<br/>
“Three I think.”<br/>
“To do what?”<br/>
“I definitely suck them, and may be they can fuck me?”<br/>
“You heard her gents, 1st three ready!” He laughed as they all surged forward, cocks out straining for her mouth. Hands grasped at her and she felt her breasts and pussy fingered. Moaning she pushed back.<br/>
“Fuck me” she moaned. Rob handed out condoms to three random guys and stepped back as the first one entered her. He watched as she took another one in her mouth and then the others were there, touching her, stroking her, hands reaching between her legs. The couple who’d been fucking before were also closer and the woman was fondling Julia’s sizeable breasts, before reaching down to massage her clit.<br/>

The first guy finished quickly and pulled out, quickly replaced by another who showed no mercy and ploughed her. Another man had stepped forward and she was greedily sucking him down as she came repeatedly, her legs wobbling and the men having to hold her up. Moving in to her line of sight, Rob stepped forward and pushed the others out of the way, pushing his very hard cock into her mouth. Greedily sucking it down, he watched as several men erupted over her back. He kept fucking her mouth as the second guy pulled out of her pussy and came over her back and then the third man was there, pushing in and pounding. He couldn’t wait to fill her ass again.<br/>
Finally it was his turn as the 3rd man finished and decided to come on her face. Rob walked round her and pulled her up so she was standing and he whispered in her ear. “Pussy or ass?”<br/>
“Ass. Fingers in my cunt though…” she murmured.<br/>
“Gents, you heard, fingers please.” And he pulled out the plug from her arse and pushed in in one thrust. “Fuck!” he yelled, his come from earlier smoothing the way. And he felt her come multiple times as the fingers worked her clit. Finally, he thrust in so deep inside her and let rip as he came in a thundering orgasm that made him see stars. He stood there, still inside her for several minutes as she moaned and other men jerked off over her. Pulling himself together, he pulled out and pushed the plug back inside her, keeping his semen nice and safe.<br/>
“Well gentlemen, and lady” he said turning to the couple. “Thank you, that was..”<br/>
“Amazing. Thanks guys.” Julia said, standing up and moving away from them slightly. “God I’m sticky” she laughed as she wiped up some of the come from her tits and tentatively tasted it.<br/>

They headed off back to the car, her dress still bunched around her waist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was determined that he would see her no more than every two weeks.  He did not want a girlfriend and he did not want her to think of herself as one.  But he would control what she did as he liked controlling people, as Jeremy was proof.<br/>	After their last session, he’d again told her that she would wait 2 weeks before their next encounter, but that she was welcome to fuck anyone she liked, but had to keep her ass for him.  She’d readily agreed and told him she now only wore a bra to work.  She hadn’t told him she wasn’t sure if she’d fuck anyone else, she liked him being there too.<br/>	For their next date, they had decided to do something different.  She was to dress how she liked, no bra of course, but perhaps a bit more conservatively due to their first destination.  If she wanted to bring something else with her to change into, she was welcome to, but they’d be going to the cinema, then dinner, followed by a small bar/club.  What followed that was up to her.<br/>	He arrived at her flat and knocked on the door and she let him in, only wearing a g-string and her favourite plug.  “You trying to tempt me?” He asked.<br/>“Of course,” she smiled.  “I’ll never not try.  Plus,” she paused, “not entirely sure what I should wear, so wanted your advice.”<br/>“Well, you can lose the underwear for starters.” She smiled, bending over showing him everything as she removed them.  He paused, thinking.  “What about a change of plan?”  <br/>“Like what?”<br/>“How about we order in some food and you can entertain the delivery person?”  Her eyes went huge.<br/>“Really?” She gasped, hand sneaking to her clit.  “I’ve always fantasised about that.”<br/>“So, what do you fancy then?”<br/>	Half an hour later, they were awaiting their order and she was pacing, wearing nothing but a plug and a pair of heels. He would wait out the way, but the plan was to get the delivery guy in, then she’d try it on.  Whatever happened then happened.  Hearing the sound of a moped, she eagerly went to the door and he moved back slightly hidden with his camera phone out to film.  The doorbell rang.<br/>“Hello!” she said brightly as she opened the door.  “Do come in whilst I get the money.”  The guy wasn’t sure where to look as she held the door wide for him, but he stepped in.  “How much was it?” she asked, closing the door behind him.<br/>“£23.60.”<br/>“You got change?” she asked as she bounced away.  Grabbing her purse, she made her way back to the door, stopping just in front of him.  “Would you like to touch?” she asked pushing her large tits towards him.  He nodded.  “Well, feel freely” she laughed, moving closer.  He began tentatively touching them, rubbing his hands over her nipples and she groaned.  “Oooh that feels good.  Do you like them?”<br/>“Yes, they’re… just lovely.” He stammered in response, slightly overwhelmed.<br/>“How about a little reward for you delivering our pizza so quickly?”<br/>“What kind of reward?”<br/>“I could suck you?  Would you like that?”<br/>“Yyyyes” he said, not quite believing what he was experiencing.<br/>“Can I?” she gestured to the growing bulge in his trousers.  “I hope you’re big.  My pussy likes big.” She laughed as she saw the tent increase.  “Lovely” she said as she undid his zip and fly, pulling down the band of his trousers and taking him out, licking the tip.  “Ummm” she moaned as she engulfed him.  A few minutes of sucking and she pulled off.  “Wanna fuck me?”<br/>“Errr yeah?”<br/>“Sir, hand me a condom please.”<br/>“Of course girl” and Rob handed her the condom as he made his presence felt for the first time.  “Fuck her good” he said to the delivery guy, she always needs at least 2 cocks to do the job properly.”  He smiled as the young guy gulped clearly not sure what to make of the situation, and he saw how the guy’s cock jumped as she rolled on the condom, before she turned away from him, bent over exposing her pussy for him to enter.   She moaned as he thrust in and reached down to rub her clit as he began to thrust away in her.  <br/>“Oh god, come on, fuck me” she murmured. “Harder!” she yelled as he picked up the pace.  “Come on, make me come.”  The sounds of moans and flesh smacking flesh filled her small flat and Rob reached out to fondle her breasts.  “Sir, can I suck you?”  He undid his fly and pushed his cock into her mouth and watched as the young man behind her picked up his pace.<br/>“You gonna come on her or in her?” He asked the delivery guy.<br/>“On her” he breathed out.<br/>“Where would you like to?  Tits?  Face?”  Rob asked of him, smiling at his reactions, he could tell the guy was close.  “She does like her tits covered in cum.”<br/>“Tits then.”<br/>“When you’re ready” Rob smiled, pulling out of her mouth and zipping himself away.  He watched as the young guy pulled out and continued to jerk himself as he thrust a few fingers in her, before pulling off the condom.  Feeling the emptiness, she turned and crouched in front of him, holding out her impressive rack.<br/>“Come on my tits please” she smiled, licking her lips.  That was enough and the younger man exploded over her, some of his cum hitting her face, the rest landing on her tits.  When he finished, she leaned forward and taking his cock, delicately licked it clean, before resting back on her heels again so she could make a show of eating the cum from her tits.<br/>“Enjoy that?” Rob asked.<br/>“Yes Sir.” She replied breathily and Rob tilted his head towards the younger man.<br/>“Oh yeah.  She’s a right goer isn’t she?  Those tits” he said, putting his hand out to feel them.<br/>“She is. Glad you enjoyed your tip.” Rob said politely, moving towards the door to open it.<br/>“Yeah, thanks…  Thanks again.” The guy said taking the proffered cash, but not really taking his eyes off of her as he stepped out of the door.<br/>	They waited until they heard the sound of the moped before they spoke.  “How was that?” He asked.<br/>“I’m so horny Sir.”<br/>“More later then?  How about that food and then the film?”<br/>“Sir, do we have to?  Can’t we just give those a miss and go onto the main event?”<br/>“No Jules, we can’t” he smiled at her.  “I still have plans.”</p>
<p>	An hour later they’d bought tickets and were waiting to go in.  Wearing her long dark curly hair in a ponytail, she’d opted for a tight white vest top which showed everything, a lace cardigan and a short pleated skirt, that if she bent over would let the world see all she had.  Wearing flats she looked perfectly respectable unless you looked closely.  She’d worn the cardigan over the top of her vest, but it didn’t stop the bounce or hide the piercings and a number of men had noticed and admired her as she’d walked past.<br/>	The film they chose had been out a few weeks and therefore was not overly busy.  Rob chose seats at the back and in the middle, and just before the film started so they were unlikely to get more people in and around them.  The rows in front were also conveniently empty, which helped his plan.  <br/>	“Take off your cardigan” he whispered quietly to her 10 minutes or so into the film, and watched as she did as she was told.  “You started something earlier and didn’t finish, so, get to it.”  He watched her look puzzled for a moment before she realised what he meant.  Looking around her, she reached over and opened his fly and pulled out his cock, before bending over and taking him in her mouth.  He let her try from that position, but it didn’t really give him the best angle, so he tapped her on the cheek.  “On the floor girl, I want to come.”  He watched her eyes widen, before she slipped out of her seat and onto the floor and he widened his legs to accommodate her.  “Good girl” he whispered.  “Show me your tits.”  Again, she paused, before pulling her vest top straps down her shoulders and then pulling her vest top down so her tits could bounce out.  “Good girl, get to it.”<br/>	He enjoyed the film as she sucked him, her breasts resting against his thighs and after 10 minutes he finally came down her throat, as silently as he could.  He felt her clean him off, but she didn’t move to sit back in the seat.  Checking around them to see if anyone had noticed, he smiled that no one appeared to and he gestured for her to tuck him away.  He then tapped her seat and stopped her as she went to move her vest back over her tits.  “Uh uh” he said, shaking his head.  Testing her was fun and he watched her think, before moving silently to sit back next to him, her breasts exposed for anyone to see.<br/>“Good girl.”  He whispered as she sat there and he kissed her, his hands fondling her and fingers slipping down and inside her to see if she was wet.  He smiled as she was soaking.  Pulling his fingers out, he gave her them to suck, once cleaned, she nestled into his side and for the rest of the film she stayed like it, breasts on show to anyone and everyone.<br/>	At the end of the film, she turned into face him, mostly hiding herself as the cinema emptied.  A few grins from a couple of the men as they left, but no one said anything and she pulled the vest up as the cleaning staff came in.  She draped the cardigan back over her shoulders and they headed out.<br/>“Where next?” She asked, excitement clear in her voice.<br/>“What would you like?”<br/>“Cock!” She said smiling “and quite a bit of it.  I’m so horny after that in there” she gestured behind them to the cinema. <br/>“Ok then.  How about a club?”  She nodded and they headed back to his car.  As soon as they were moving, he turned to her “tits out now.  Remember the rules, I want them on show as much as possible.”<br/>“Yes Sir.”  And she pulled her vest top down, leaving her breasts completely exposed.  He reached over and fondled them, flicking the piercing and smiled as passers-by on the street gawped at the sight.  <br/>“Stunning the locals again I see.” He watched her blush.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The club they were headed to wasn’t a scene club, but was known for encouraging swingers and was invite only.  He’d secured one through a friend and had warned him who he’d be bringing and what the expectations were.  Parking a street or so away, he turned to her and smiled.  “Take the vest top off and tie the cardigan so they’re just covered.  Ok?”<br/>
“Yes Sir” she smiled, she loved the idea of being so exposed as they walked to the club.  The cardigan was lace and quite see through, so her tits would be visible, but covered.  She loved the idea.<br/>
“Did you bring it?”  He asked, referring to the vibrator.<br/>
“Yes Sir.”<br/>
“Well, put it in.”  He watched as she lifted her skirt and taking the vibrator out of her purse, switched it on &amp; inserted it.  “Good girl.  Let’s go.”<br/>
They stepped out of the car and he took her hand, whilst flicking the dial on the vibrator up and they walked up the street to the club.  He knocked on the club’s door and on it opening, he showed them the pass on his phone.  They went in and were asked if there was anything they wanted to check in.  He handed over his jacket and motioned for her to hand over her cardigan.  She did, letting everyone see her tits.<br/>
“Nice.” Murmured the doorman.  “Can I?” He asked of Rob.<br/>
“Yes, go ahead, she likes them being appreciated.”  He then watched as the doorman and then the coatroom attendant started to stroke and fondle her breasts, before the doorman began to suckle on her left breast.  As he did, Rob flicked up the dial to full and she moaned loudly.<br/>
“Oh god” she moaned.<br/>
“Good?”<br/>
“Yes Sir, so good.”<br/>
“Thanks chaps” he said and the two men stepped away from her, giving her nipples a flick as they did.<br/>
*************************************************************************************************************************************<br/>
They climbed the stairs to the club hand in hand and he raised her skirt, showing the two men below her plugged ass, before smacking it giving her a jolt.  “Gonna be in there soon I think” he said to her smiling.<br/>
“Yes please Sir.”<br/>
The bar was a series of rooms and it was fairly dark in there. The main bar was a large room &amp; the bar itself ran along one side with booth seats along the edge, a small square dance floor in the middle where there were several women already dancing, some wearing slightly less than others.  Julia’s tits were getting attention and they moved to the bar for a drink.  He ordered a tonic water and a glass of white wine for her as she gazed the room watching.  There were various couples in the booths who were in various states of dress and whilst there was no actual sex going on there, there was a lot of touching.  Taking the glass of wine in one hand, she took his hand in the other and they began to circulate.<br/>
A number of men came up to Rob and spoke to him and whilst he didn’t introduce her, he did allow them to fondle her.  He was treating her like a piece of meat and he knew she was loving it.  Stopping at the opposite end of the room to the bar, she sipped at her wine whilst he lifted her skirt and slipped his fingers into her, playing with her clit.  She moaned and he dialled up the vibrator inside her.  He held her as she orgasmed and grinned at the couple who were watching them.<br/>
“Ready to play?” he asked.<br/>
“Yes Sir, more than ready.”<br/>
“Ok then, let’s head next door.”<br/>
“Next door?  What’s next door?”<br/>
“You’ll see.” He replied grinning and hitched her skirt up, tucking it into the waistband so she was almost completely exposed now.  “You look amazing” he whispered.<br/>
“Thank you Sir, it feels good too.”<br/>
The room next door had a very different feel to it.  It was about half the size of the bar room and had a mix of sofas, large cushions, chairs, stools and even a couple of mattresses.  All around the room were bowls and they were filled with condom packets and sachets of lube.  Amongst that anything and everything seemed to be going on.  There were people having all kinds of sex and he watched as her eyes opened like large saucers.<br/>
“Like what you see?” he asked.<br/>
“Yes Sir.”  She paused looking around.  “Is this it though?”<br/>
“No, there are a few private rooms which we could book if you like?”<br/>
“No Sir,” she replied hurriedly.  “Here’s good.”  She looked at him finally.  “How do we…?” she tailed off.<br/>
“Get people to fuck you?” He asked, guessing her intent.<br/>
“Yes Sir?” She blushed at his bluntness.<br/>
“Let’s find a spot and you’ll see.”<br/>
He took her hand and gazing around the room, found an slightly padded chair free and near the centre of the room.  He grabbed several handfuls of condom and lube from the bowls, slipping them onto the table next to the chair, before sitting down.  He then motioned for her to take her skirt off properly, and to give him a bit of a show.  Smiling, she did so willingly, fondling her own breasts, suckling her nipples and bouncing them for him as she knew he loved it.  She waggled her arse and then bent over, as she pulled her skirt off completely, then stepped out of it.  She flashed him her pussy and plug, then turned round and rubbed her breasts in his face, flashing the people around her pussy and plugged ass.  Turning round and standing up, she then saw her audience.  Several couples were stood round them and there were also some single men, cocks out and stroking.  She turned back to Rob who was sitting in the chair, a rather large bulge in his trousers.<br/>
“Suck me” he ordered and she knelt before him, pulling out his cock and sucking it deep.  As she did, he pulled her buttocks apart and exposed the gem plug she liked so much.  He grinned as the men and couples moved closer to get a better look.  “Anyone like in her pussy?”  He asked casually.<br/>
“That would be very kind, don’t mind if I do.” A man of about 40 stepped forward, cock already in hand.<br/>
“There’s a vibrator in there that’ll need to come out first.” Rob smiled at him, handing him a condom.  The audience then watched as the man pulled out the vibrator, before rubbing it across her nipples.  She moaned in ecstasy and Rob appreciated those moans on his cock, before squeezing himself at the base to stave off his orgasm. Pushing firmly back into her mouth and down her throat, he stayed there as he watched the other man sheath his cock and enter her.  Then the pounding began as he didn’t go gentle on her and her body ricocheted between the man in her pussy and the one in her mouth.  Meanwhile a blonde haired woman slipped underneath her and began to suck at her clit as she was pounded.  And she came, her screams muffled by the cock in her mouth and she squirted over the woman beneath her.  She then felt the man pull out and then felt the strands of cum hit her back and she came again.<br/>
“Who’s next?” Rob asked as he watched the crowd build, all eager to watch the newcomer.  A man in his mid-thirties stepped forward.  “Hi Zav, wondered when you’d show.”<br/>
“This her?”  Zav asked.<br/>
“Yup.  You’ll like her.  Look at these tits.” He said, pulling her off his cock and showing her breasts to the new man.<br/>
“Good rack there. Bet they swing and bounce beautifully” he grinned, reaching out to flick the nipple.<br/>
“Julia, meet Zav.  He’s going to fuck you next and you’re going to be extra good as he’s the reason we’re here.”<br/>
“Hello Zav, Sir.” She smiled, her eyes taking in his looks.  He was maybe a few years older than her, built with wide shoulders and narrow waist.  “I hope you’ve got a big cock Sir.”<br/>
“Don’t worry,” Zav said laughing, “I have.” And he opened his fly to reveal his thick 8inches.  He watched her pupils widen.  “Like to suck it?”<br/>
“Can I Sir?” she asked Rob.<br/>
“Oh yes, but I think I need in that ass of yours.”  He took a sachet of lube and lubed his cock, before he then manoeuvred her so that she sat in his lap.  He pulled out the plug and placed it on the table next to her skirt and lowered her down on to him, sheathing himself in her in one move.  She gasped and as she did her mouth opened and Zav filled it with his cock.<br/>
The audience watched as she bounced on the cock in her ass and as she handled the monster cock in her mouth and several of the couples began to copulate, taken in by the sight.  Other men stepped in, fondling her breasts as they bounced and Zav reached down to finger her clit.  He grinned at her as he slid down her throat.<br/>
“Think you can manage me in your pussy as Rob’s in your ass?”  Her eyes went wide.<br/>
“Oh yes, that’s definitely one of her fantasies.”  Rob grinned.  “And with an audience too?  Perhaps with a cock for your mouth and hands on your tits?”  He smiled, stilling her in his lap forcing himself deep inside, then turned her head to look at him.  “What do you say Julia?”<br/>
“Yes Sir, please Sir.”  She said after a moment.<br/>
“Are you sure girl?”<br/>
“Green Sir.  Very green.”<br/>
“Good girl.” He smiled and pushed back in the chair, moving the back so he was more horizontal and pulling her backward with him so that her back was flush to his chest.  They watched as Zav stepped out of his trousers and then sheathed himself in a condom.<br/>
“You ready girl?” Zav asked.<br/>
“Green Sir.” She replied.  And then he pushed into her and she had a large cock in her pussy and another in her ass.  They allowed her a moment to adjust and then Zav started to pound her and hands began to fondle her tits, rubbing and pinching her nipples, before she felt fingers on her clit.  Her head was turned and another man stepped forward and a cock was pushed between her lips and she suckled.  God she was in heaven and she came repeatedly, squirting over the men as she lost control with the strength of her orgasms. Three cocks, hands on her tits and an audience.  She was an exhibitionist, she really was.<br/>
Zav’s rhythm stuttered and he came deep inside her and looking at him, watching him as best she could, a cock still in her mouth, as he came, her eyes flicked down his body and she realised, she wanted more of him in particular.  She’d ask Rob.  The man in her mouth pulled out and she watched as his cum spurted over her breasts.  Rob, picking up the pace, stood up &amp; moved her so she stood and was bent over the chair.  She then felt him pound her ass, breasts swinging and she called out for fingers.  Plenty obliged as and she felt Rob shoot inside her, she came again and again.<br/>
Rob made a big show of pulling out of her, showing that he’d cum inside her, that she was his property and could do that.  He then picked up the plug and pushed it back inside her, sealing his cum inside.  He’d use it for lube again later.  He slapped her ass a few times and then stood her up, showing her off to the audience.<br/>
“Enjoy that?” He asked them.<br/>
“Yes” came a chorus of responders, along with a ‘let me in her next time’ from a few of them.  “Oh, I’m sure she’s got time for a few more of you tonight, one at a time of course?”  He grinned.  “What do you say girl?”<br/>
“Yes Sir, I’d love it.”<br/>
“Over to you then” he smiled and handed her off to the nearest man whose cock was out and ready.  He and Zav sat down and then chatted and watched as she sucked and fucked at least three more from the audience.  He watched as her tits swung and were fondled and groped and his cock reared again, showing interest.  He turned to Zav, “Back to yours after this?”  It was what they’d pre-arranged.<br/>
“Yup, she’s something else.”<br/>
“Think you could handle her full time?”<br/>
“Yeah, think I’d want to give it a go.  Why don’t you?”<br/>
“Jeremy.” Rob replied.  “I can’t introduce him to her and she needs someone full time to manage her.”  He smiled.  “She’s just to your tastes.” And he filled Zav in on their evening, starting with the delivery guy followed by the cinema.<br/>
“She did that in the cinema?  Didn’t complain?”<br/>
“No, she loved it.  She was so wet.  Think she came as she was blowing me with her tits out.”  He smiled.  “She’s something else alright.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zav had a large house on the edge of the town, with a fairly large private garden.  He had a hot tub on the decking over-looking the gardens and had planned to use it upon their return, having discussed a brief plan with Rob when they had arranged the club and meeting Julia.  He had to admit, she was better than he’d been expecting.  Rob had said she was a looker, mentioned her size 10 frame and 32HH breasts, dark eyes, long dark wavy hair, but her face matched the standard of the rest of her and that didn’t happen often. He’d got hard just watching her walk in the room, making sure to stand back and watch before going over to them.  He’d also loved the way everyone else had turned to watch too and it wasn’t just because she was fresh meat.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Zav found the appeal of a live-in exhibitionist sex toy and wasn’t adverse to it like Rob was, though he certainly could understand Rob’s reservations, what with his son.  He smirked at that, understanding the relationship quite well.  If he’d been into men in any way, he’d have been sharing that and testing that out too.</span></p>
<p> <span>Rob had driven them back and she’d walked out the club in just her lace shirt and plug. In the car Rob had made her take that off too and it had been an interesting drive home, Rob taking pleasure in stopping at the traffic lights to ensure other cars got a look at the naked brunette playing with herself.  She seemed either insatiable or being on display really yanked her chain.  Either way, they’d had some interested looks as they’d sat at the lights and Rob encouraged her to display, thinking at one point Rob was going to pull over and offer her out to a carful of 20-something year old men.  He didn’t think she’d have objected.</span></p>
<p> <span>Pulling up on the drive, they’d got out &amp; Julia had reached for her clothes to pull something on. “Not necessary girl.  Leave them there.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.” And she’d followed them inside, eyes wide as she went into Zav’s house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me, there’s a shower room here.  Get yourself clean, get rid of any make-up, but leave the plug in.” Rob ordered quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir” she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got her well trained.”  Zav said watching the exchange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad, but to be honest, she wants it.  I think she’d actually like it full time.  Rules would need to be negotiated about living arrangements and money, jobs, friends, that kind of thing, where her boundaries are, but yeah, she’d do well living it full time.”  They’d wandered back into Zav’s kitchen and he was pouring Rob a drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you discussed boundaries?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No scat, piss play or pain, not into humiliation and wants to keep her professional job and responsibility.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does she do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s project manager of a large civil engineering company.  Quite high up I believe.  She went to uni.  She’s bright.  Knows what she wants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any other boundaries?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Main worry is about videos of her appearing on the Internet.  So far we’ve controlled our little shindigs in the woods, but that can’t and won’t last.  I think she’d like to do more, go further, but that’s her big fear – work finding out and family of course.  You know most people don’t get this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True.”  Zav pondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You interested?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I could like watching that day in and out, plus she’d keep my cock nice and warm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She does.”  Rob laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still sure about not pursuing it with her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.  I have Jeremy.”  He smirked.  “As long as I can dip my wick in her still, I’d be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Twenty minutes later, Julia emerged, scrubbed clean from the shower.  She’d washed and dried her hair, leaving it down, but she felt odd without make-up, it being the first time Rob would have seen her without.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink?”  Zav offered as she appeared naked in the kitchen.  He scanned her body up and down, taking in the bruises and marks on her and her flushed full breasts with reddened nipples.  Even without make up she was a beauty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you like?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A cup of tea would be really nice,” she hesitated, “if that’s ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, how do you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not strong and with milk please Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Presentation pose please girl.”  Rob said quietly, giving her an instruction, knowing that’s what she needed.  He watched her move to push her chest out, widen her legs, put her head up and her hands behind her back.  “How do you feel?” Rob asked quietly as she stood, relief at being given something to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Sir, it was really good fun.  I enjoyed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything in particular?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of it Sir.  All those people watching me and touching me, wanting me.  Plus…” she tailed off, flushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of you in me at the same time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You enjoyed that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes Sir, it was better than I’d imagined…  I felt so full.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl”  Rob said smiling.  “What about the cinema?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, ummm…” he watched a red flush blossom across her neck and chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?  Spit it out girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoyed that too Sir.  More than I thought I would.  I was a bit worried, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I thought I’d be humiliated, but it wasn’t, it was empowering knowing I’d made that choice and that my tits were there for anyone to see at any point.  It…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It turned me on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to do that again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes please, Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think Zav?”  Rob turning to him as Zav had simply just stood and watched the exchange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I think we can arrange to do that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which bits please Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cinema, restaurants, clubs and double fucking you.  Sound good?” He asked raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, it really does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to do this every day?”  Zav asked, curious at her response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It gets a bit boring on my own every day, I’m so horny with my tits out &amp; no one to play with, so yes, I’d like someone touching me, fucking me, showing me off a lot more Sir.” She gave Rob a look of permission.  He nodded.  “I know Sir” she indicated Rob “doesn’t need that at the moment, but ultimately I’d like a partner and someone I could do this with.”  She paused, thinking and they allowed her the time to think.  “I’d like someone of my own, but who understands how I get off and is prepared for that.  But we’d both know that I was his and he was mine.”  She shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds promising.” Zav said smiling at and directing his comment at Rob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I might be in the market for someone and if we get along, it could be you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we?”  Rob said indicating that they move this on by undoing his belt.  “Suck me girl.”  He watched her smile, and move towards him, going to her knees in front of him, pulling out his cock and taking him in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I Sir?” She asked Rob, gesturing to Zav, after licking a stripe down his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes girl, just don’t forget me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not Sir”, she replied grinning, reaching for Zav’s monster cock that was making it’s way out of his trousers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hot tub or bed?”  Zav asked, grabbing her hair &amp; pulling her head back so he could see her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bed please Sir?” She responded, not entirely sure it was the right answer, but it was what she wanted.  She wasn’t sure both men would be happy in bed with her, but Zav had asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good choice girl.” Zav responded.  “Shall we?” He said to both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lead the way.” Rob grinned, smacking Julia’s buttocks as she jiggled in front of them.  “Think someone’s excited.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Insatiable I’d say.” Zav replied.            </span>
</p>
<p> <span>Zav’s bedroom was bigger than Rob’s, but she supposed he had more money and no kids.  She looked at the huge bed and gazed around the room.  The enormous bed dominated it, with a head and foot board that she could be tied to and it was covered in a grey duvet set.  There was little other furniture in the room save a chest of drawers and ottoman at the foot of the bed and there were no curtains.  Whilst the house wasn’t over-looked directly, she thought there was a chance they could be seen and she shivered.</span></p>
<p> <span>Both men stripped unselfconsciously and she took in their bodies.  Both were looking good, though Rob had a few years on Zav.  Rob’s cock was slightly smaller in girth and he was slightly shorter, but they were a fine pair.  Rob climbed on the bed, kicking the duvet to the foot of the bed &amp; sitting against the headboard and tapped his cock.  She crawled up the bed and began to suck him again as she felt Zav’s fingers then tongue on her pussy.  Alternating position, Rob sucked her clit, whilst she sucked Zav’s cock.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Want us both again girl?” Rob asked, his mouth on her neck as Zav’s cock teased her pussy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too sore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Sir, I want you separately then together please Sirs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a girl who knows what they want” Zav laughed, plunging his cock into her.  She moaned as she lent back on Rob’s chest and he fondled her breasts, flicking her nipples, suckling on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t wait for these to heal properly.  That chain will look magnificent hanging there and we’ll be able to pull you around by them.  Would you like that girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir.” She moaned as Zav thrust inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, suck me, wet me for your ass girl.”  They changed position as she went to her hands and knees, Zav behind her plunging in, forcing her on to Rob’s cock.  Rob fondled her breasts, he loved the way her tits bounced and swayed. He loved how other men lusted after them, when they saw them when they shouldn’t have done, like the surreptitious looks they’d gotten in the cinema and from the men in the cars.  He squeezed, twisting her nipples, playing with the piercings.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Pushing her off his cock before he came in her mouth, he motioned to Zav to change it up again.  Rob moved out from underneath and swapped spots with Zav.  Lying on the bed on his back, Zav grinned at her.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Climb on” he said, pulling his cock to the right angle.  She groaned as she straddled him and sank down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get the best of her tits again in this position.” Rob laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, I do.” He thrust up into her and suckled on her right breast.  “Come on Rob, saddle up.”  Both men felt her tense as Rob moved in behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit forward girl.”  He pushed her flatter on to Zav’s chest before easing out the plug from her ass.  “Look at that hole, waiting for me” and he pushed in in one swift move.  They all groaned as she felt the pressure and strain and both men felt the added tightness and friction on their cocks.  Then Rob began to move and she felt like fireworks had gone off as she came repeatedly.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Zav had come in her pussy without a condom, though they’d not discussed this and Rob in her ass, another load of cum joining the other two loads.  She hummed in bliss as she came down from her orgasm, both cocks still inside her.  Rob was the first to pull out, slipping the plug in her ass again, not allowing any seepage.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Rob, go to the ottoman and find a plug for her cunt would you, before I pull out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.  Any preference?”  Rob smiled, moving off the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s quite a collection in there.  Try the dog-cock shaped one.  Should fit her nicely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This one?”  Rob asked a few moments later, holding up a brown and white 7 inch plug with dog-knot shape at the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, want to put it in?”  Rob smiled, licking his lips and climbed back on the bed, moving to where both Julia &amp; Zav were still joined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lift up girl and don’t let anything drip out.”  Rob said, tapping her ass to make her move.  She moaned as she pulled off of Zav’s cock and as it did, Rob quickly pushed in the plug.  “Ok girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir.”  She shifted, moving both of the plugs inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, clean us up.”  Rob moved to lie next to Zav and she then began to clean them both, alternately licking their cocks clean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.  How do you feel?”  Zav asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green Sirs, very green.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get some sleep then eh?”  Rob smiled, patting the spot on the bed between them.  He laughed as her eyes widened and she moved to lie between them.   “Good girl.” Rob said, kissing her, pushing his tongue in her mouth and controlling the kiss as he fondled her tits.  Pulling away, Zav then did the same, one hand on her breasts, flicking the nipples, the other rubbing her clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And no taking either of them out.” Rob warned, pulling the duvet up and over them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sirs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night girl.” Rob said, turning on his side, looping an arm over her waist, stroking her tits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night Sir” she sighed, already turned on by the pressure from the plugs and their stroking hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night girl.” Zav grinned, knowing exactly how difficult it was going to be for her to sleep, especially with him snuggled up close and his fingers playing in her clit until he fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>             He was back home, having dropped Julia off after several further rounds from he and Zav, and he’d invited her over to his house the following week where he would have the conversation with her about handing her over to be Zav’s responsibility, he’d sound her out of course, but he felt they had bonded, gotten on.  Clearly he was going to have some fun with her first, test her, but then it was going to be over to Zav for the rest, but he’d agreed with Zav that he’d continue to have access as long as she was his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The weather was glorious, warm even for June so they were going to be out in the garden for most of the afternoon, where she of course would be naked.  However, he was not a slob and his house was spotless, as he’d ensured that Jeremy had cleaned house and prepared the food for them to eat during her visit.  He anticipated her staying overnight and possibly into the next day, but he didn’t feel too comfortable with anyone in his home for too long, too many secrets to be exposed.  As for Jeremy, well, he was under strict orders to stay in the cupboard until he came and got him out.  He’d been kind though, ensured that Jeremy had a bucket, some water and some food, plus a load for his stomach, would help take the edge off with Julia as well.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>He heard a car in the drive and headed down to the front door to let her in.  He watched as she got out of the car, a very tight white vest top showing her ample pierced tits and a very short pale pink mini skirt that flashed him as she parted her legs.  The taxi driver stepped out as she got out, all too happy to see her properly.  She’d been quite the entertainment in the back of the cab.</span></p>
<p> <span>Noticing the cabby’s intense interest, he smiled.  “Interested?” he smiled nodding his head at Julia.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.”  He smiled, turning to Jules “Ok girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do come in.” He smiled, stepping aside to let Julia and the taxi driver in, leaving the front door wide open.  As Julia stepped over the threshold, he spoke.  “You know the rules girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir” and she stripped off the vest top and pulled down her skirt, bending over to ensure the taxi driver saw the plug in her arse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what you see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God yes” the cabby replied, eyes wide, rubbing his crotch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, feel free to touch.  She doesn’t mind, in fact I think I’d go as far as to say she’d be offended if you didn’t.”  Julia smiled at Rob’s words, stepping forward allowing the cabby to touch her.  She pushed her large breasts into him and smiled, offering them up to him.  She moaned as he played with her nipples before sucking each one in to his mouth, rolling the piercing between his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was playing with these in the back of the cab.” The taxi driver said, running his thumbs over her nipples, “made sure I was watching, then she sucked her fingers and pushed them between her legs…”  he said, running his hand down and pushing his fingers inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is a tease.” Rob replied, watching the man.  “Actually, she’s not a tease, she’ll put out.”  He smiled.  “Would you like her to suck you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard him girl, make use of that mouth of yours.”  And they both watched as she dropped to her knees in front of the taxi driver, undid his fly and pulled out his cock.  She engulfed it easily in her hot mouth and he moaned, hands coming forward to rest in her hair, before taking control of her head and beginning to fuck her mouth in earnest.  She’d had no problem sucking him, he was far smaller than Rob’s near 8” and Zav’s similar but girthier cock, but he gave her a good fucking, ensuring that she was drooling.  Rob tapped her shoulder and she pulled away from him, causing the taxi driver to look disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Assume the position girl.” Rob said quietly, handing a condom to the taxi man.  Julia bent over, leaning towards Rob and undoing his trousers, ready to suck him and to steady herself as the cabby positioned himself behind her.  Sheathed up, he pushed in, gripping her hips tightly and sinking in deep into her pussy in one thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah fuck!” He moaned, before starting to pound away at her, whilst she sucked on Rob’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where would you like to cum?” Rob asked nonchalantly as he watched her, enjoying her swinging breasts, the feel of her mouth on his cock and the sight of another man inside her. “In her?  Back? Tits? Face?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her tits” the man puffed as he thrust a few more times before pulling out.  As he did, Julia immediately knelt in front of him, presenting her tits for his cum.  A few moments later, he exploded over her, most of it hitting her tits, but some hitting her chin and cheeks.  When he’d finished, she leant forward and gently suckled at his cock, cleaning it up, before sitting back on her heels and showing both men her cum covered tits, before slowly licking the cum off them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God she’s amazing.  Where did you find her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well, you need to know how to spot them and then bring out the best in them.”  Rob smirked.  “How much does she owe you for the fare?” He asked, wanting the man away now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” The cabby asked still a bit dazed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fare?  How much?” Rob repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that.  Nothing. Not after that.” The cabby replied, pulling himself together and tucking his wilted cock away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, girl, looks like you really are a successful whore”  Rob grinned at her, helping her to her feet.  “Say good bye to the lovely gentleman who was kind enough to fuck you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye Sir, and thank you.” She smiled, shaking her tits for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, err, thanks.”  The cabby said, eyes not really leaving her tits. “That was… amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>They both stood in the doorway watching as the man made his way to his car, before climbing in and after a moment driving away.  “I think you left him lost for words there girl.  Good girl.” He smiled, smacking her ass, before leaning down to kiss her properly.  “Hello girl.” He said, “do come in.”</span></p>
<p> <span>They went into the house, which she’d been into a few times and through to the garden, where there were a table and a few chairs, plus a sun lounger and a blanket in the middle of the lawn.  He took off his t-shirt and sat, gesturing for her to kneel in front of him.  She readily did, feeling the sun on her skin.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“You wearing any sun cream?” He asked, “don’t want your bits to burn do we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, put some on before I dressed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.”  He smiled.  “I have a present for you by the way.  Want to go and get it?” She nodded eagerly.  “It’s on the side in the kitchen in the gold bag, you’ll spot it.”  She rushed off to get it, the red gem in her ass glinting as the sun caught it.  Bringing the bag back, she placed it on the table, awaiting his permission to open it.  He nodded and she began to unwrap eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>The first box was a pussy plug, shaped like the dog cock one she’d enjoyed so much at Zav’s.  Her eyes widened as she looked at the size of it.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what Zav put in me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.  You seemed to like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I did Sir, it felt amazing.  Can I put it in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet, open the other 2 first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Sir, sorry.”  She smiled and opened another package.  Sex toy wipes.  She grinned “means I can wipe them down and put them straight in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the plan” he agreed.  “Now the last one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This box was bigger than the other two and it felt weightier too.  She opened it and pulled out a new butt plug.  Made of glass, it said on the box it was 4.5” in diameter, with a large protruding pink flower which would stop it going all the way in.  Her eyes widened at the size of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t expect me to wear that do you Sir?” she asked holding it in her hand, feeling the weight of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and you’re going to let me put it in you now.  Then we’ll slide the dog cock into your pussy alongside it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t fit Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it will.”  He smiled. “It’s not that much bigger than the 2.5” one you’ve got in and you love that.  You’ll grow to crave this.”  He grinned.  “Go wash it girl, then come back.  There’s lube sitting on the side in the kitchen.”  She hesitated. “I said, go.” He put authority into his voice and she did as she was told.  A few minutes later she was back, with the lube and a cleaned plug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl” he said, leading her over to a blanket that was lying out in the middle of the garden, fully exposing her.  “On all fours please girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”  He could hear nerves in her voice and he ran his hand down her back as she moved into position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open your legs for me please.” He watched her before he settled in behind her and began to slide his fingers in and out of her pussy, rubbing her clit and making her moan.  “Good girl”, he smoothed his hands down her butt cheeks, massaging them, before pulling out the plug and making her gasp.  “Look at that gape” and he pushed two fingers inside.  “Nice and clean I hope?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.” And he dribbled the lube around her rim, before beginning to finger her opening her up wider.  Finally happy with the gape and with her moans, he pushed the new toy in, not giving her any warning.  She squeaked at the pressure and slight pain and the weird feeling of the cold glass inside her with the weight of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl, see?  Not so bad.” He smiled, watching her rosebud closing around the new protrusion.  It was a glorious sight, he did so love things in arses – cock, toy, he had no preference.  He stood and moved in front of her.  “Come on, stand up and do not push it out or let it fall out.” He commanded. “I’ve deliberately not used much lube to make it more difficult for you to do that.”  He watched as she stood, looking uncomfortable, jiggling from one foot to the other as she tried to get used to the feeling.  “How does it feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good big?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Err, I think so Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to adjust to it.”  He smiled.  “Run round the garden five times.”  She looked at him.  “That was an order girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.” And he watched as she ran off, her breasts swinging and a slightly awkward gait as she ran.  Five laps later, he called her over, looking at her slightly sweaty and flushed skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?  How does it feel now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok I think Sir, just it’s rather large.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No bigger than my cock girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Sir, I just don’t run with that in me Sir.”  She gasped as he gave her a heafty whack across her backside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be sarcastic girl, or I’ll have to punish you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Colour”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green Sir” she replied without hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.”  He leaned forward and kissed her, his tongue snaking into her mouth, making her groan as he tweaked both her nipples.  “Now go and get your other present.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”  She waddled over to the table where she’d left the present and he watched as she unpacked it and then wiped it down thoroughly with the toy cleaners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to put it in or would you like me to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the other one coming out Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Why would it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Sir, no reason, just checking.”  He could hear hesitation in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Colours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.  So, your answer, you or me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you put it in please Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good choice, my pleasure.”  He called her back over to the blanket and gestured for her to get onto all fours again.  “Spread your legs girl.”  She did so and he relished the sight of a stuffed ass, before slowly taking the new toy and sliding that inside her pussy.  “You’re so wet at the idea of this girl, you don’t need any lube!”  he laughed, tapping her ass cheeks.  “Wow, now that is a sight”  He helped her to stand up and she winced slightly as she got used to the feeling of being so stuffed.  “How does it feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Full Sir, very full.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good or bad girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good I think Sir, just going to take me a while to adjust.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’ve got all evening, as they’re not coming out for a while yet.”  Her eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir?” she questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you heard me.  They’re not coming out until I am ready to fuck you, and I’m going to keep you waiting for that.”  He smiled.  “How about a game of badminton?”  He smiled pointing out the racquets sitting on the bench outside the kitchen door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’ll be able to run Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you will and remember there’s a punishment if you let them come out.”  He grinned. “Go and get the racquets girl and by the way, if you want to come, feel free to.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She really did waddle this time and it did amazing things for the movement of her tits.  They swayed and jiggled and he loved it.  He’d make sure to tell Zav to do this to her in public once he took her over as he knew she’d love it once she got used to it.  Maybe a chastity belt for her too?</span></p>
<p> <span>They played a gentle game of badminton, which she was pretty rubbish at due to being distracted by the feelings in her ass and cunt.  She couldn’t quite believe that she was playing naked in a back garden, which although wasn’t obviously over-looked could be seen by a couple of houses (though probably not easily) with her ass and pussy stuffed to capacity.  Once she was used to the feeling of being so stuffed, it lost the uncomfortableness, but she was also so turned on, she kept getting wetter and wetter.  Meanwhile he was loving watching her tits bounce and sway as she played and had made a couple of videos of her for his private collection.</span></p>
<p> <span>When she looked like she was near to exploding, he called time on the game and he sat down in the chair.  He tapped his lap and called her over to sit on him, he wanted to suckle those gorgeous breasts.  Gingerly she sat in his lap, but he pulled her down, making her feel afresh the large objects inside her.  Again, it wasn’t exactly painful or uncomfortable, more strange.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you like being double plugged?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Colour?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely green Sir, it just feels strange and I feel more…” she tailed off, looking for the right word.  “Vulnerable?” she said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vulnerable?  More than when strangers in the woods were fucking you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”  She paused, I think it’s because you’re controlling it, not me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do Sir, it’s just an odd feeling.  Am sure it’ll grow on me.  Everything else we’ve done has.”  She leant down and kissed him, squirming in his lap and deliberately rubbing his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh uh.” He tapped her lightly on the arse, “none of that.  I’ll decide when I fuck you and you do that and I’ll make you wait longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, sorry Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl” she smiled, kissing her at length, pushing the dog cock into her pussy just that bit further, causing her to gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>              They’d eaten dinner and all the time she was plugged in both holes.  He made her suck him periodically and he’d still allowed her to cum freely and she had repeatedly.  He’d laughed at the snail trail as he called it, that she left on his lap and the chairs when she sat down.  He could tell she was desperate for his cock, but there was something else he wanted to try first and then of course there was the discussion about Zav and him taking her over. </span>
</p>
<p> <span>“You’re looking lovely and rosy” he smiled, rubbing her tits, “flushed by the sun.  How do you feel?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Sir, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> horny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These” he said tapping both her plugs “are doing their job well then aren’t they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you fancy trying something else?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure, not just saying yes in the hope you’ll get my cock quicker?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Sir, green.”  She smiled, rubbing her nipples.  “Everything we’ve done has been so good, so I trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl, wait there then, in presentation pose please.”  He watched as she jumped up and moved to stand legs apart, ass and tits out with her hands behind her back and he kissed her before disappearing back to the kitchen to get the other item he’d bought in the adult shop some weeks before.  Now her nipples were more healed, he was willing to try it.  “Shut your eyes girl.”  As she did, he looped the medium weight gauge chain around her neck before attaching it to the bolt and ring in her nipples and he felt her shiver.  He then tugged gently.  “Open your eyes girl.  What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Sir!” She gasped, loving the feel of the chain around her and the added pressure to her nipples as due to the sheer size of her tits, the chain had greater tension.  “You’ve just made me more horny!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl” he smiled.  “How about we go for a drive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A drive?  Really Sir?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, don’t you think the vibrations from the car will add a little something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, do you mean I’m to go like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly as you are, though you may wish to put shoes on, I’ll leave that choice to you.”  He watched her pause.  “Colour?” he demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green Sir.” But there was hesitation in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Colour?” He demanded again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green Sir.”  She said more assuredly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok then.  Shoes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>The sun had only just gone down, so she could be clearly seen as they drove off.  He’d put a scarf in the car just in case, but he’d go for a more rural drive first before they headed into town.  He couldn’t wait to see the reactions.  He’d put a towel down on the car seat before she sat, as he wasn’t sure how squirty she’d be.  He tugged on her nipple chain every so often and heard her little gasps as he did.  Music played in the car and he encouraged her to seat dance, as it made those tits jiggle.</span></p>
<p> <span>“How are the vibrations feeling?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“So good Sir” she laughed, a bit breathless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready for town now?”  It was dark out now and they’d passed a few cars, several having noticed and one having tailed them for a bit, another honking the car’s horn.  As they joined the dual carriage way, he deliberately drew up alongside a lorry.  “Give him a show girl” Rob commanded, seeing that the lorry driver had clocked her and was gawping at her.  He watched as she pulled on her nipple chain, before she turned to the window, lowered it and gave the guy a good show, before widening her legs so he could see her plugged pussy.  She watched him stick his tongue out and waggle it at her and she fingered her clit for him, before their car sped away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoy yourself?”  He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, I’m so horny, it’s not funny.”  She turned to look at him as she gently pulled on her nipple chain.  “You going to fuck me or let anyone else fuck me any time soon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a slut” he laughed.  “That’s what the plugs are there to do girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not the same Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t whine girl.  You’ll get cock when I’m good and ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>They drove into the town and she turned more to face the window, letting anyone see her.  She waved at a couple of men in their mid-30s and grinned as their mouths opened in surprise. She jiggled for them before the car moved off.  A couple of people shouted at her and called her a whore, but they kept moving, until they hit the lights.  A car with a couple pulled up next to them and the male driver couldn’t believe his eyes.  He nudged his girlfriend and she looked shocked, before she grinned and then pulled up her own t-shirt revealing a fairly decent set of tits, but which were too small for Rob’s taste. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Wind down the window.”  Rob commanded.  She did and he lent over her.  “Want to play?”  He asked the couple.  He saw shock register on their faces, before a short non-verbal conversation took place, then she answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… Yeah, why not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I know a place, follow me.  That ok?”  Again he watched them communicate as the car behind tooted them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we’ll follow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, it’s not too far.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Ten minutes later, they were in a secluded side-road off the dual carriageway, down a track that the summer had hidden well with wild flowers and weeds.  The smell of pollen was heavy in the air, which was still warm after a hot day.  They drove in and parked up.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out girl.” He commanded.  She nodded and stepped out the car gingerly, her ass and pussy tender from the prolonged wearing of the plugs and the vibrations.  The other car drew up close to them and the couple stepped out and Rob joined them.  The guy started to introduce them, but he interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No names, we don’t need to know who you are.  She’s here to be fucked and that’s what she’s been desperate for all evening.  Show them girl.”  She twirled in front of them, before bending over and showing her 2 plugs.  “You can do what you like to her, you included” he smiled at the woman who was looking slightly over-whelmed at the experience.  “She loves her tits fondled and her clit stroked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> speak?” The woman asked, an edge to her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I speak and he’s right.  But he’s my Dom and I like what we’re doing.”  Julia smiled.  “It’s ok if you’re not interested, but I am so ready for cock as he’s kept me deprived all evening.” She laughed, leaning back and pushing her arse into Rob’s groin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Condoms only and her ass is mine.”  He handed the other man a condom and then turned to the girl.  “You can watch, take part if you like or I can fuck you, fair’s fair” he smirked. “Plus that will really annoy her as she’s been wanting this all evening.” He laughed cupping his bulging jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suck me?”  The boyfriend asked and immediately Julia dropped to her knees, pulling out his cock and taking it into her mouth.  They watched her and Rob saw conflicted emotions across the girlfriend’s face, before she turned to him and pulled up her t-shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have very sensitive nipples, would you like to try them?”  She asked shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My pleasure.” He stepped forward and began to suckle them, using a bit of teeth on one before moving to the other.  As he felt pleasure hit her, he pushed her top up further and ran his thumbs sharply  over them, causing the now very sensitive nubs to shoot webs of arousal between her legs.  “Can I?”  He asked, indicating pulling her shorts open.  She nodded as she watched her partner groan at the naked woman’s mouth on him.  Rob undid her shorts, lowering them and began expertly to play with her clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna fuck you.” The boyfriend said huskily to Julia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All yours, but leave the butt plug in there.  Makes a real difference and don’t forget my tits.”  She sheathed him in the condom and pulled out her pussy plug, making sure both the strangers saw the size and shape, before beginning to suck on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want my cock?”  Rob asked, the girl clearly turned on at the sight of her boyfriend fucking another woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah” she replied, turning to look at him.  “Condom though?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, only ever bareback her ass.”  He stepped away and opened his fly, relieving the pressure on his cock.  Her eyes widened at the size of it and as he sheathed it.  “Still sure?”  He asked, wanting to make doubly sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, make me cum with that monster.”  She smiled, reaching out to stroke it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My pleasure.”  He entered her gently and didn’t pound her in the same way as he would have done if it had been his girl.  He heard her gasp with pleasure, and reached down to finger her clit and before long he felt her muscles contract on his cock and she was coming.  She was loud as she came and her boyfriend turned to look at her, smiling as he saw her and then pounding Julia just that little bit harder as he came inside her in the condom.  Pulling out of Julia, he groped her, pulling the chain on her nipples before pressing on the plug in her ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put the dog cock back inside me, I like feeling full.”  Julia grinned, bending over to show them all what he did.  The guy pushed it in slowly, fucking her with it as he did, before securing it by pushing the bulbous end in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got to try something in your arse.”  The stranger said turning to his girlfriend who still had Rob’s cock inside her.  “Feels amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does, doesn’t it?” Rob asked, fucking the girl that little bit harder.  He didn’t want to cum, but he’d use her as a sleeve and ensure she’d get off.  He made out that he had, before pulling out of her and ripping the condom off, his cock still hard.  He stepped back, tucking himself away, towards his naked girl and whispered ‘say thank you’ in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your pleasure.” Julia said politely, before they both got back in the car.  As they drove off, they could see that they’d left the couple fucking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scratch the itch?” Rob asked as they were heading back to his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit Sir, but his cock wasn’t as good as yours.” She paused, “was fun though Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, you’re a very good girl.”  He smiled at her, tugging the nipple chain and she felt a little bit unnerved, as there seemed to be something behind those words.  He noticed a police car ahead and he smiled. “You might want to reach for that scarf at your feet.” He pointed at the police car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit, yes Sir!”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Back at the house, he locked up and took her upstairs to his bedroom.  He smiled at her as she looked delighted to finally get what he’d been teasing her with all evening.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Suck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With pleasure Sir.”  He pushed deep down into her throat, face fucking her hard as he tugged on her nipple chain and he watched her eyes water and drool escape from her mouth.  Pushing it back in and sliding a finger in beside his cock, he pushed in as far as he could and held her head against him, causing her to not be able to breathe.  Counting to 30, he released  her and pulled out, before dragging her to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ass or pussy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pussy this time Sir.  Want to feel you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          Lying on the bed afterwards, completely sated and with the large glass plug still in her ass which was filled with cum, she felt delightfully sore again.  She was lying on his chest, her tits free of the chain and also feeling slightly sore.  His thumbs were brushing the nipples and making her shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So” he said quietly, “there are a few things I need to discuss with you.  Would you like to do it now or in the morning after we’ve had some sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now please Sir” she said, trying to pull away.  He held her close, before sitting up and positioning her so he could touch her and she could see his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.  Zav and I have been talking.  You like him don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, he’s very… nice?”  She paused.  “That’s not the right word.  He’s hot, he’s got a great cock and he seems to like the same things...  Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does and actually he’s a better fit for you than I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he wants to do this full time.  He wants a partner and I think he’ll be a good one for you.”  He paused, pinching her nipple and then lifting her chin so she was looking at him.  “I have sounded him out as a match for you and to be your proper full time Dom.”  He paused.  “What are you thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure Sir.”  She moved to put some distance, but he held her nipple ring so that she couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No girl, you talk to me and face me unless you safe word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok Sir, sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Colour?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green Sir.  I’m…” she paused.  “I have questions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Sir.  Why not you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know this, I was clear at the beginning.” He smiled and leant forward to kiss her, stroking her nipples, flicking them causing her to shiver.  “I want fun, but I don’t want a full time relationship, which is what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  I want to be able to fuck you, show you off, bring out the slut in you, but I don’t want you living here full time, nor do I want anyone full time.  Plus I have Jeremy.”  He shrugged.  “And there’s something else, I like fucking men too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really Sir?” She asked surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.  I like controlling a man just as much as I like controlling a woman.  There is nothing hotter than a caged leaking cock with my cock shoved up their ass and them begging for release… And me choosing whether or not to give it to them.”  He kissed her again, his fingers wandering down to her pussy.  “That appeals I see.”  He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Sir, I’d like to see that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you will some day,” He shrugged.  “So, you can see why I am not the best fit for you, but someone like Zav is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve planned this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Discussed it with Zav, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But not me Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what we’re doing now.”  He looked at her.  “You’re cross.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not cross exactly Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t consulted Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Girl, you weren’t.”  He paused, pulling her chin towards him again.  “We’re Doms girl, we’ll do what </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> think’s best for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  It’s our job.  But, if you’re not happy, all you have to safe word.  You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s how it works.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do Sir, sorry Sir, it’s just… I didn’t expect this I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have feelings for me girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a way, yes Sir.  I trust you explicitly, because of what we’ve done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you don’t love me.  And that’s how </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want it.  But, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to love someone and that someone is not me, but it could be Zav.”  He paused.  “So yes, sometimes Doms do make decisions and have discussions without consulting their sub, their toy.  We do what </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> think is best and you are welcome to walk away at any point, but Zav and I know you do not want to.”  He paused.  “I see you in a relationship with him.  Him controlling you, taking you to the club, exhibiting you.  You living naked in the house, serving his every need and you loving it.  I see you there, me coming to visit, you opening the door with those gorgeous tits there on show for me to enjoy.  Perhaps the deliverymen enjoying too.  Maybe the boiler repairman servicing you whilst Zav watches. And you loving it and each other.”  He pressed his fingers into her again, and pulled them out wet.  He pushed them into her mouth for her to clean.  “See, you want that too.  You need this full time, not every couple of weeks which is all I’ll give you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Sir” she said having licked his fingers clean.  “But does that mean this will stop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Zav and I have agreed I can have your ass any time I want, as long as you’re happy with that too.”  He grinned.  “I’m sure we could make quite a scene at the club and even privately, the three of us.  Does that appeal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, it does Sir. Thank you for thinking of me.”  She paused, reaching out to stroke his cock.  “You’re right, I crave this all the time.”  She laughed, I fantasize about it all the time, opening the door naked, letting the postman fuck me, but you’re not there.  A dom’s not there to protect me, shield me.”  He smiled, noting how she enjoyed the protection, the safety.  Changing the subject, he asked,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want children girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe Sir, I’m not sure.” She paused.  “They’d spoil these” she gestured to her tits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we could milk them.” He grinned as she shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god Sir, don’t say that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, I can see it appeals.  I could imagine coming round to yours and getting a drink straight from the source.” He watched her shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but I’d also have a baby, and I’m not sure I’m up for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s something that you can discuss with your partner, Zav maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s interested?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s very interested.  We discussed me broaching this with you tonight.  He’d like to take you over as soon as possible.  He wants your tits, your pussy, your ass full time.  He’s got a lot of plans for you.  We discussed the cinema and maybe the three of us going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please Sir, that would be amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You enjoyed the thrill of that, the risk of being caught, exposed.  And your tits were magnificent, on show like that throughout the film, but with Zav and I, you’d have 2 cocks to suck and maybe even ride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please Sir.”  She gulped and rubbed her clit.  “Fuck me Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course girl, when you ask like that.  Pussy or ass?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ass Sir, with the plug in my pussy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish girl.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>The following morning, having leisurely fucked repeatedly in bed and then the shower, they sat outside in the garden, it being another hot day.  He was of course dressed, she was completely naked apart from the large plug in her arse and the chain back round her tits. He’d face fucked her in the middle of the lawn, then they’d played another game of badminton, him enjoying her tits bouncing freely constrained slightly by the nipple chain she was wearing again.  He saw that it turned her on and he made her masturbate on the rug, completely exposed on the lawn as he watched her, finally coming all over tits before feeding it to her from his fingers.</span></p>
<p> <span>The doorbell went an unusual event and he told her to stay put on the rug, legs apart.  It was a neighbour from several doors away, not a house that could overlook them, not that any house did, it was one of the reasons for purchasing the place.  “Come through” he said, “I’ll just get it for you.” And he brought the neighbour into the back garden so he could get the ladder from the shed.  “Don’t mind her, she’s just sun-bathing.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Err, no.  Erm… Wow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, she is isn’t she?”  Rob replied.  “She’ll happily suck you if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nnnno, I couldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?  She wouldn’t mind.”  He paused grinning, “no one will ever know but us!”  He smiled, seeing the uncertainty on his face.  “Girl, come here.”  He watched her jump up and make sure her tits bounced as she came over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think this man would like you to suck him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Sir.” She heard the man gasp as she knelt in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s very good.”  Rob whispered and went into the shed to get the ladder.  By the time he came back, the neighbour’s  hands were holding her face as he fucked her.  He stood and watched before moving closer and fondling her breasts.  “Girl, where would you like him to cum?  Mouth, face or tits?”  He laughed as she muffled tits and pointed at them.  “That’s her tits.” He said to his neighbour and laughed as he stepped back to watch.  It didn’t take long before the man pulled out of her mouth and exploded over her tits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl” Rob said, pulling her to her feet and kissing her.  “Ladder’s there when you’re ready.  Bring it back when you’re done.”  He smiled at his neighbour, before kissing her lewdly again.  The neighbour watched them, now rather embarrassed at the lust that had over-taken him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks” he muttered, tucking his softened cock back in his trousers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome.”  Rob said.  “Need a hand with the ladder?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, should be alright.”  The neighbour replied, a bit more with it now.  He reached out to the woman’s breasts and fondled them, they were some pair and far better than his wife’s, before with one last look, he grabbed the ladder as Rob held the side gate for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a slut girl, you’re going to love living with Zav, he’s going to do this with you all day every day and I bet you can’t wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Sir, I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> <span>Upstairs, lying on his back in the cupboard, Jeremy had heard a lot of what had gone on in the house in the previous 24 hours.  He’d risked getting up and had moved out of the cupboard at one point, knowing they were in the garden.  He’d risked peeking out and had seen her naked being fucked by his father.  He wasn’t sure what he’d felt, other than relief that it wasn’t him.  Stretching himself and taking a few minutes to air his cupboard, he’d then reluctantly crawled back in, unsure how much longer he‘d be in there.</span></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, a bit of a short chapter, but I'll post another one on Saturday.  Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>             He’d driven over to Zav’s where he was leaving his car before meeting their – for the time being at least – girl, to take her out on a date with the pair of them.  They’d decided that the cinema would be a good experience for them, a different cinema from the previous time, because it wasn’t worth the risk of being recognised, then a restaurant and back to Zav’s club.  Zav was going to drive and they would pick her up, before bringing her back later to his place for the night, with the potential of it becoming longer.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>“So she was interested then?”  Zav asked after they’d gotten in the car and were on their way over to collect her.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, as I said when we spoke on the phone, she was a bit pissed off to start with, that we’d spoken about it without consulting her” he turned to Zav and raised his eyebrows, rolling his eyes, “but when I explained we were Doms, it’s what we do, she got it.”  Zav laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll have to get used to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, she will and if I’m honest, I think that’ll be the only issue you’ll have with her.”  He paused.  “You’re up for taking this for the long haul then?  You want her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.  Am looking for someone to be full time, and she fits.  Plus, she’s hot.  Those tits…” he trailed off, giving a quick rub to his cock.  “The fun we can have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re what I first saw in her on the website and then when we met, couldn’t take my eyes off them.  I mean” he said laughing, “you can hardly miss them can you?”  They both laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>At her flat, they stood side by side as they rang the doorbell, waiting for her to answer as tonight they were a team, working on her.  She opened the door wearing a super-fitted sheer lace white t-shirt which showed her large tits beautifully.  The shape, size, piercings could be seen in all their glory, but of course she was wearing something, so not obscene.  She’d paired it with a pale pink lace pencil skirt, which sat three inches above her knees and stretched (like her top).  She smiled as she let them in.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Evening girl” Rob said, stepping over the threshold, stroking her protruding nipples before kissing her with tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening Sir.” She smiled.  “Is this ok?”  She asked, gesturing to her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes girl, very good choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello girl” Zav said stepping forward, taking her tits in both hands and pushing them together,  before rubbing her nipples, causing the bolt to poke through the lace.  “Gorgeous, absolutely stunning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Sir” she said, blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you attired properly?”  Rob asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.  Would you like to see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, show us girl.”  They watched as she bent over and wriggled her skirt up.  There was the flowered end of the pink glass 4.5” diameter plug, nestling between her buttocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good girl.”  Rob said brushing his lips across hers. “You can walk in that now can you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mostly Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should be a fun night then, eh Rob?”  Zav said, reaching down to slip fingers inside her pussy.  Rubbing at her clit, she moaned and he pulled them out, then driving them between her lips. “Suck me clean girl.”  They watched as she wrapped her tongue around Zav’s fingers, giving them a thorough cleaning.  “Good girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we?”  Rob asked, “though I think perhaps you ought to take a scarf or cardigan to cover yourself , just in case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, will this do?”  She asked, holding out a slightly sheer white net cardigan.  She pulled it on and it showed the lace through, but not her flesh, though the shape and piercings could be seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect choice, you’ve done very well, though keep it off for the moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>It was a good half hour journey over to the cinemaplex in the next town and she was sat in the back, there being no way the two men would give up the front seat.  They’d chatted easily, filling each other in on their weeks, though Rob deliberately sat back and allowed Julia to get to know Zav.  He could tell she was flirting, he could hear the interest from her.  Arriving at the plex, they parked up and got out the car.  She was still just in her sheer lace top, and although there weren’t many people around a few had clocked her.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Put your cardigan on for the moment” Rob commanded.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Once again, they deliberately chose a film that had been out a few weeks and were rewarded by a pretty empty screen.  They chose the back row and again, as they’d done before, took their seats just as the film started.  None of them were particularly interested in the film, it was more the place and potential audience that appealed.  As the cinema went dark, Zav commanded her to take off the cardigan and they watched as a few more people came in, a couple choosing to sit directly in front of them, but 2 rows in front.  Zav looked at Rob and grinned, could be interesting.</span></p>
<p> <span>Settling down to watch the film, the men felt her shift periodically in her seat between them, the large plug in her arse evidently causing her some discomfort.  They then, in an almost coordinated move, pushed her skirt up and slipped their fingers into her, both stroking her clit and pushing inside her pussy, before taking it in turns to drive their fingers into her mouth for cleaning.  Muffling her slight moans with his mouth, Rob then whispered in her ear ‘on your knees girl, there’s two bits of prime meat here that need servicing.’  Nodding, she slipped out of her chair and to her knees.  She looked at Rob for instruction as to who to service first.  He signalled to Zav.</span></p>
<p> <span>She crouched in front of Zav and placed her hand on his knees, before reaching up and undoing his fly.  Smiling at her, he put his hands out to stop her.  Whispering he said “Not until we see your tits out girl.”  Blushing, she sat back and rolled up her top, so it sat bunched under her arms, her tits now free to bounce.  “Good girl” he smiled, “now, get to it.”</span></p>
<p> <span>She sucked him deep, then pulled back, running her tongue down his cock’s length before sucking just the tip back into her mouth and playing with the head.  Then she started in earnest, bobbing up and down, not noticing Rob had moved into her seat until she felt his hand on her nipples, playing with them.</span></p>
<p> <span>Zav, wanting more, gripped her ponytail at the back of her head and pulled her down until her nose rested in his close-cropped pubes.  Holding her there, he let his cock rest deep in her throat, his thumbs stroking away the tears that leaked from her eyes.  She didn’t protest, even though she was out of breath. Finally he released her and she pulled back, gasping of air.  He mouthed ‘good girl’ at her, then encouraged her back again onto his cock.  He repeated this until he came straight down her throat a good 10 minutes later and it was only Rob who observed that her actions had been noticed and there were 2 very interested onlookers on the other side of the cinema, who’d even moved into the same row for a better view.</span></p>
<p> <span>Giving her a moment to recover, Rob motioned for her to service him and he allowed the men on the other side of the cinema a better view, by lowering his legs.  He then pulled her into his lap, showing the men her tits.  He then whispered in her ear ‘we have an audience, give them a show,’ before pushing her down to the floor and pulling out his cock. “Get on it girl and give them a good show”.</span></p>
<p> <span>She repeated what she’d done with Zav, and added a few more tricks that she knew that he liked and she angled her body so the men on the other side of the cinema could see her.  She felt Zav’s hands on her nipples and Rob muffled her moans with his cock deep in her throat, until he came, draining himself straight into her stomach.  He kept her on her knees, whilst he tucked himself away before positioning her so she was properly facing the men on the other side of the cinema and he pulled her nipples, stretching them before dropping them and letting them bounce.  Then he whispered for her to turn round and pull up her skirt, so they could see that her arse was plugged.  Bending down, he whispered quietly to her “would you like them to come over girl?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sirs,” she whispered after taking several moments to think.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Moving her to the side, Rob got up and left the cinema screen for a few minutes, before returning with a drink and coming back via the 2 men on the other side of the screen.  Sitting back down in what had been her seat, he noted that Zav had not let her back in her seat, but had kept her on her knees and was playing with her tits.  He smiled as he watched, then lent over to tell him that the men would be over shortly and would sit a few seats away from them.  Zav grinned.</span></p>
<p> <span>Barely 10 minutes later, the two men who had left the screen and then come back in to sit on their side and in their row, sat down quietly two seats down from Rob and Zav.  Grinning, Rob let Zav give her whispered instructions.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Go and do your duty girl.  Show them what a slut you are and how proud you can make us.  Suck them good and if they want to fuck you, don’t forget to come back to us for a condom.”  He paused.  “Colour?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl, off you go and make sure those tits of yours get some action.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She crawled on her hands and knees down the row, and then moved to crouch between their 2 sets of legs.  They were younger than her, maybe early 20s and she felt their hands on her tits, pulling at her nipples, before one of their hands sneaked further south to push her skirt up and finger her.  She muffled her moan in the closest one’s leg, then felt the hot tip of a cock pressing into her mouth.  The first guy’s cock was long and thin.  Not half the girth of Zav’s, which if she was honest was a relief as she could suck it down in to her throat more easily.  Clearly overwhelmed by the experience, it didn’t take him long before he was pouring his load in her mouth.  Suckling it clean, she let him play with her tits, whilst her hand reached out for his friend’s cock.  Shuffling closer to him, she then sucked him deep, feeling how close he was.  He wouldn’t last long and his fatter, but shorter cock slid down easily.</span></p>
<p> <span>Both of them sucked off and cleaned, she sat back on her heels, her thighs aching at the strain.  Their hands were wandering over her body, stroking and groping her tits, fingers slipping inside her cunt and she had to muffle the moans.  She couldn’t quite believe what a slut she was being in the middle of the cinema, having sucked 4 men’s cocks.</span></p>
<p> <span>Finally moving away, she was called back to the seat between Zav and Rob.  Not even bothering to ask about her top, she sat in the seat, her tits exposed as Rob began to play with them.  None of them had any idea how much longer the film had to run, but it was obvious a number of the audience had clocked what had been going on as there were a number of glances from the couple 2 rows in front and a number of furtive looks from the male of the pair who’d spotted her tits.</span></p>
<p> <span>They made her sit there bare chested as the cinema emptied, not allowing her any shelter and at first they could see her embarrassment, but as the last few people left, staring at her and commenting, they saw her push her tits out further and sit up straight.  She was not ashamed of her body and she enjoyed letting others see it in the most inappropriate of places.  Finally empty, she was given permission to re-dress, the 2 younger men she’d sucked having already scuttled away.  </span></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rather a short chapter this time and pure smut!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>              The restaurant was busy, it being the weekend and they had been sat at a table at the back, which disappointed Rob as he’d wanted her on show more.  Her cardigan was on, but you could still see breasts and the waitress had gotten an eyeful, not sure where to look.  After that, they’d had very attentive waiters who seemed to be coming over every few minutes to see if they needed anything.  Slightly irritated, Rob stopped the last one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something you’d like to see?  You keep coming back and interrupting us?” Rob asked very politely. He glanced at Julia and indicated for her to sit up in presentation pose.  She immediately did so, thrusting her tits out and letting the cardigan fall aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow.” The young waiter muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are something special aren’t they?” Zav said proudly, reaching over and tweaking a nipple, rolling the bolt in his fingertips, causing her to moan.  “Would you like to touch?  I’ll let you into a secret, roll her nipples and it’s like it’s directly linked to her clit as it makes her cum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I?” the slightly shocked waiter asked the woman, who was still sat there, tits pushed out &amp; nipples visibly hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said you could!” Zav said, his voice forceful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I was jjjust checking with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to, I’ve given you permission.” Zav rebuked him.  The waiter reached out and tweaked her nipple and watched as she shut her eyes, holding back a moan.  He did it again, before moving across to her other nipple, which had the same result.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?  She loves it.”  Zav paused.  “Would you like to fuck her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t sir, she’s a guest and I’d get in trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’ve been coming over to our table enough, interrupting us.” Rob said imperiously.  “Don’t you think you should reward her?”  He turned to smile at her.  “Girl, take him to the toilet and let him fuck you.  Make sure he uses this.” He handed her a condom.  “You don’t need to cover up.”   Both men watched as the wide-eyed waiter was led away by their girl.  They weren’t far from the toilets, so it was easy for her to slip inside with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         Inside the men’s toilets, there was another man at the urinal.  He turned to stare as she led in the waiter.  She smiled at him, then crouched down in front of the waiter, undid his trousers and pulled out his hard cock.  She licked her lips, suckling on it a few times, before sheathing his cock, standing and bending over, giving him access to her pussy.  He didn’t need more encouragement and she felt him slip inside and begin to drive into her.  The man at the urinal had moved closer and she grinned, raising her chin in an effort to call him over.  He stepped closer and his hands began to caress her tits, brushing over the nipples and making her shiver.  She moaned and feeling more confident, he slipped his hands under her top and pulled it up, letting her breasts swing free.  It was at that point that Zav walked in and without acknowledging her, emptied his bladder.  Turning round to her, cock in hand, he stepped up close and tapped his cock on her lips.  “Open up girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another guest had come into the toilets and was greeted by the scene of a semi naked large breasted woman being spit-roasted between a waiter of the restaurant and one of the men she’d arrived with, whilst another man fondled her tits.  Forgetting the reason he’d come in, he stopped to watch, his cock growing at the sight.  “Don’t hold back man” Zav said, as he rested his cock in her mouth, not wanting to cum yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So as the waiter came inside her, the 2 other strangers fondled and stroked her tits, the odd fingers slipping between her legs to find her clit and make her moan louder.  Zav stepped back, tucking himself away and watched, a sense of pride as he watched his potential partner happily let strangers fuck her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waiter pulled out and ripped off the condom, now embarrassed and stepped into a cubicle to dispose of it down the loo.  He then hurriedly washed his face and hands before one last look at her, he hurried back to work.  It left her with the two men and Zav and she stood there, tits out, skirt exposing her plugged ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.”  Zav said, stepping in and kissing her.  “Finished?”  He asked the two gentlemen, who nodded in astonishment at what they’d just witnessed.  Zav pulled her top down, covering her tits and she rolled her skirt down, flattening it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I look Sir?”  She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucked girl, but not too bad.” He smiled, smoothing her hair down so it looked slightly less wild.  “Say thank you to the gentleman for their admiration of your tits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you kind sirs, I hope you liked them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fun?”  Rob asked as they returned to their seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The waiter fucked me and there was a man at the urinal who felt me up.  Then Sir came in and I sucked him, whilst another man,” she gestured to a man who was sat several tables away with possibly his wife, and who was trying desperately not to look at her, “played with my tits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Colour?”  He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green Sir, it was great.”  She was still smiling as the waiter sidled up to the table with their bill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was she as good as you hoped?” Rob asked, his voice authoritative and demanding of an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, she felt great.”  The waiter muttered.  “Thanks for loaning her out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome, she certainly enjoyed it, did you girl?”  Zav asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes Sirs, very much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You take card?” Zav asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Err, yeah, I’ll just go and get it.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>A large tip having been left, they were headed back to Zav’s place to end the night as both the strangers in the cinema and the restaurant had been an unexpected surprise and had taken longer than they’d planned.  So Rob and agreed with Zav to postpone the club for another time.  They had to have a conversation and make decisions and she needed to be alert enough to make them.</span></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            So she was moving in with Zav.  Part of her felt it was all too soon, she’d only known him since the first time he’d fucked her in the club 3 months before with Rob, but it also felt right.  She spent most of her life naked now, even in her own place she didn’t wear clothes and she found wearing a bra when she was at work pretty uncomfortable.  She loved the feeling of her tits swinging free and she did get a thrill when people noticed and either did a double-take, stare or made a comment.  Some men were brave enough to comment and every-so-often, hands groped her uninvited.  She wasn’t entirely sure she minded, after all, she deliberately left her tits swinging and wore tight clothes so they’d be noticed.  It made her feel powerful that she could have that effect on men.  They were such shallow creatures!</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She worked from home a day a week, and she’d done telephone calls completely naked with her ass plugged, but had put on a jumper for a video conference call she’d had.  It made her feel very naughty and she did wonder whether her braless tits had been commented on by the men she was on conference call with.  She wondered if any of them would want to fuck her.</span></p>
<p> <span>She’d packed up most of her flat and a lot of it was going into storage as until things were secure with Zav, they wouldn’t make decisions about what she’d do with it.  He’d agreed to some of her favourite bits coming over to the house and had given her the walk-in wardrobe, though he reminded her she wouldn’t be needing most of it as he expected her minimally topless and preferably naked so he had access to her holes whenever he chose.  He’d used that phrase and it had made her shiver.</span></p>
<p> <span>The flat was going to be hers still, she’d rent it out until she decided otherwise.  Zav had agreed with her that she should remain entirely financially independent and although he earned significantly more than her, it was her choice what to do with her money and she would remain in full control of it.  It meant that should she ever need to, she could get out and have somewhere to go.  She didn’t think she’d need it and maybe at some point in the future she’d cede control of that too, but for the moment it was what they both agreed.</span></p>
<p> <span>She knew Zav was dominant.  He made it very clear that when they were in the house and out as a couple, he would decide what they did.  She could have her say, but ultimately he decided.  Generally she was sound with that, but she did wonder whether it would get too much.  She almost wanted it for their sexual relationship only, but Zav had explained why that wouldn’t work so she’d agreed to give it ago.</span></p>
<p> <span>They’d signed a contract of his expectations and rules for her and what he would do in return.  It had also clearly re-stated their safe words.  If she were ever to use Red, then whatever they were doing would stop and they would have time out to discuss it.  Ultimately, it may terminate their relationship as Zav was very clear that this was the only way he wanted to live, which was why he’d been single for so long.  His partner had to be fully submissive to him.  She was sure she was ok with that, as so far although they’d argued over political stuff, they’d been aligned on everything else.</span></p>
<p> <span>Stacking the last box for collection by the storage people, she heard her phone from the other room. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s it gone today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just finished actually Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Many boxes to bring over to our place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe 10 Sir, I haven’t fully counted and 2 suitcases of clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll not be needing as many of those girl” he reprimanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not at home Sir, but I will for work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, maybe.  I quite fancy the idea of you going to work braless and plugged girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, we agreed, work is non-negotiable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we did.”  He paused.  “So girl, are you feeling up for a visit?  My cock wants a hole to fuck and I’m only a few minutes away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir” she replied breathily.  “The flat’s a mess though Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know girl, don’t worry about that.  It’s not your flat I’m interested in.  You plugged?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.  Will be about 10 minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She quickly dashed to the bathroom to freshen up as moving boxes  and packing was sweaty work and put a little makeup on.  She only really bothered with full slap when she was at work or on a date and she wanted Zav to get used to her without it.  Hearing the doorbell, she rushed excitedly to get it.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Hello girl” Zav greeted her, smiling at the beautiful woman who greeted him completely naked.  He leant in to kiss her, putting his tongue in her mouth and taking ownership of it, leaving her breathless as he stepped back.  “This is Kieran by the way.  Can we come in?”  He was already in the door and inviting a tall black guy in with him.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir,” she replied hesitantly.  Hearing the hesitation in her voice, he stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Colour girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.  This is my mate Kieran, remember I’ve spoken about him before? “ She nodded, slightly unsure still. “Well, we thought we’d help you spend your last evening in your flat before moving in with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes girl, with our cocks.”  He grinned at her.  “You ok with that?” He reached out and flicked her nipple bolt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s got a very good cock too, so I’m told.  Bigger than me.  Fancy that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please Sir,” she flushed, licking her lips and looking at Kieran’s groin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are such a cock slut!” He laughed.  “Well, stand back and let us in then girl, then you can get a taste of it.”  All the time they’d been talking, her door was wide open and she could be seen by people walking past.  She moved aside and let them in, shutting the door before following them into her boxed up flat.  Most of the furniture was being left for tenants who were moving in at the weekend and she’d covered it with old sheets to keep it getting any more marked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thinking about the sheets girl, don’t want the tenants having cum-covered furniture do we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Sir.” She smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Presentation pose girl.”  He watched as she immediately got into pose, tits pushed out, hands behind her back and arse out.  “Good girl.”  He praised her, kissing her again.  Stepping back, “Kieran, she’s all yours, but remember a condom for when you fuck her &amp; pussy only as we discussed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheers mate, don’t mind if I do.” She stood still not moving as this man moved towards her and began to fondle her breasts, sucking and nibbling on her nipples.  Zav had mentioned this guy to her a couple of times, someone he knew through the scene, but he’d never discussed him coming over and using her.  She pondered whether she minded as he felt her up, rubbing her nipples, slipping his fingers inside her pussy and rubbing her clit.  As she moaned as his fingers got to work, she guessed she didn’t really, though it was a conversation to have with Zav afterwards.  She felt pressure on her shoulders and she looked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knees girl.  Suck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”  She sank to her knees in front of him and reached for the belt of his trousers.  They were both in suits or smart work-like attire still, though she noticed randomly that both had lost their ties.  She rubbed his cock through his trousers before she undid his button and zip, then parting them, she leaned in and rubbed her face over his growing cock.  He was big, she had been able to see the outline in his trousers, but now as it grew in front of her she could see he was a bit longer and wider than Zav.  She wondered whether it would fit inside her pussy, let alone her throat.  Pulling down the elastic of his boxer briefs, she pulled them &amp; his trousers down, getting full sight of the cock she was going to suck.  Her eyes widened as it sprang in front of her and she leant forward, tonguing the tip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tease girl, suck it.” She heard him order.  She glanced up at him and nodded and then did her best to engulf the beast of a cock before her.  She sucked him in deep a few times before she took him into her throat, then she felt his hands on her head and she knew she was in for a face-fucking.  He began fairly slowly, taking control of her head and sliding his cock in slowly, then as her throat got used to the size, he began to speed up.  Taking a breath when she could, she felt his cock slide down her throat and she could do nothing to stop it.  Her hands gripped his thighs to keep herself steady and she coughed up slime as he pulled out the entire way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She gives good head man.  What a throat.” She heard Kieran say to Zav.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She does, doesn’t she?  Well trained at relaxing to take it.”  She heard Zav step closer and undo his trousers, though she couldn’t really see him, her face held still.  “Pass her over, let her slobber on mine for a few minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She felt herself handed off to Zav and she was moved slightly, then her mouth was filled with Zav’s cock.  No easing in, it was slammed in and he fucked her for several minutes.  She did her best to hold on and felt her nipples played with and then fingers in her pussy.  She moaned around Zav’s cock as she felt her clit brushed repeatedly. </span></p>
<p> <span>They passed her backwards and forwards between them for ages, she had no real idea of how long.  Drool covered her tits and she felt one of them rub it into her skin.  Cocks pulled out of her throat, she was pulled to her feet and Zav kissed her.  He repeatedly whispered to her between kisses, ‘good girl’.  Hands gripped her hips, and she was pushed so she was bent almost in half and leaning on Zav for support, she was entered roughly from behind by Kieran.  He didn’t give her any time to adjust, he just began pounding her pussy at quite a pace, whilst Zav stopped her from face-planting.  Zav rubbed her tits, cupped her face and leant down to kiss her, before pushing his cock back in her mouth and she was pounded from both ends. </span></p>
<p> <span>Again she had no idea how long this went on for, before she was moved as Kieran sat on the sofa and pulled her into his lap, forcing himself even deeper inside her.  “Bounce on me girl.” He ordered.  Doing as she was told, she got to her knees and began to bounce, pulling herself up and down on his cock.  She felt like a complete whore as both men were still dressed and completely using her.  She came at the thought, clamping down on the cock inside her.</span></p>
<p> <span>Kieran pulled out and Zav stepped up, pushing himself inside her pussy as she lay on Kieran’s lap.  He hammered her pussy, excited by how well she was behaving, but he had other ideas for her yet, so after a few minutes he pulled out and she was left empty.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Good girl” he panted at her as he stood before her, his cock glistening with her juices and as Kieran’s cock stood up proud against her back.  “Fancy both of us at the same time?” He saw her pupils darken with arousal.  “Reckon you can take us both?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please Sir.”  He grinned, stepped forward and kissed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Your bed still made up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fancy giving the neighbours a goodbye show?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god,” she moaned as she came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That a yes girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>He helped her to her feet and they went into her bedroom.  He pulled the curtains wide on the Juliet balcony doors, opening them so anyone standing at the windows in the flat opposite could get a good view and turned on the overhead light.  He and Kieran in almost synchronised movements began to undress.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t want to be recognised on any camera that might be filming, keep your head turned to the left girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir,” she panted.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Kieran lay on the bed on his back and she climbed on, gasping again as his cock slid inside her and as Kieran began to suckle her tits.  Zav watched as they rutted away for a few minutes before he knee-walked up the bed behind her.  Bending her forward to lie flat on Kieran’s chest, he pulled out her butt plug, holding it up for Kieran, but in reality he was making sure that anyone watching knew she was being fucked up the arse by him.  He then pushed in.</span></p>
<p> <span>She groaned at the sheer feeling of fullness from both men.  She didn’t think she’d ever felt this full or this turned on.  Moaning, she kept her head down as Zav began to move behind her, pistoning into her, giving her no time to adjust.  She moaned and thrust back, rubbing her clit with her fingers as she felt Kieran begin to move too.  She lost count of how many times she came and she didn’t hold back on her moans of pleasure either.  Finally she felt a rush of heat in her ass and the throbbing of Kieran’s cock inside the condom in her pussy as both men came inside her and she collapsed on Kieran’s chest.</span></p>
<p> <span>Lying in a tangled heap of legs, she vaguely remembered hearing applause when they’d finished.  They’d obviously given quite a show, but she thought she’d kept her face turned away from the doors.  She felt one of the men begin to move.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Kieran, go turn off the light mate and pull the curtains?”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>An hour later, her ass plugged again, keeping in Zav’s cum, the two men sat on the sofa in her living room, whilst she sat between their legs on the floor.  None of them had put clothes on and it was clear there’d be a round two.  They’d ordered takeaway and of course, she’d gone to the door to get it.  A very surprised delivery guy got a grope of her tits, but nothing more.</span></p>
<p> <span>Having eaten, they settled in for a film on the TV and Zav had pulled her into his lap, pushing his cock inside her ass and leaving it there.  She sat on his lap for the duration of the film plugged by his cock and he stopped her from moving or touching herself, she just had to take it.  He told Kieran that this was where his cock was going to be most of the time from the following day onward.  He’d felt her pussy muscles contract at that.</span></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>             Zav &amp; Kieran had left late that evening after a final fuck.  Kieran had cum buckets over her tits and Zav in her ass again and she had orders to leave it there, held in with the plug until she got to their place.  Exhausted, she’d fallen into bed and she realised she hadn’t had time for second thoughts or doubts.  Zav had been right about that, he’d given her something else to think about.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>The removal guys were due shortly, so she’d upped showered and dressed in tight jeans that she knew if she bent over would show her plug and a tight vest top, no bra of course.  Hair scruffed up in a pile on her head, she was just packing the last bits as the guys arrived.</span></p>
<p> <span>Several hours later, her flat was empty apart from the furniture she was leaving for the new tenants and clean.  She took one last look around and then headed out to her car and drove off to her new home.  She had no regrets, no doubts.  Arriving, Zav greeted her as the removal guys were just leaving.  She waved at them as she stepped out the car and she went to the doorstep to be greeted by a kiss. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome girl.” He kissed her again.  “Now, get those tits out and the clothes off before you step in.  Let’s start as we mean to go on eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir” and without checking to see if the removal truck had gone, she whipped off her vest top and let her tits out.  She jiggled them for Zav in her excitement and he laughed at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir!”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She stripped off her clothes, giving no thought to if anyone could see, she just wanted to please him and get their new life started.  Completely naked, he stood watching her, seeing her buzz with excitement, and then she stepped into his arms.  “I can’t wait to get used to seeing this every day, all day” he said to her.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Nor me Sir, nor me.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Their first evening was surprisingly low key.  She was shown where all her stuff was and as she’d taken off the next 2 days, she‘d have time to sort it before going back to work.  She couldn’t wait.  She wandered around the house acclimatising herself as he cooked them dinner.  He was a very good cook, far better than her, so that was going to be one of his tasks.  Then they’d cuddled on the sofa, his cock plugging her arse as they sat and watched TV.  He told her that he wanted her as a cocksleeve as often as possible, so this was their go to position, his cock in her ass, pussy or throat.  She loved the idea of it.</span></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> <span>Three weeks had passed since she’d moved in and the sex was fantastic, along with pretty much everything else.  She found it slightly irritating every morning when he moaned about her ‘imprisoning her mighty tits’ in a bra before she went to work and how he’d prefer her ‘swinging loose and braless’, but she reminded him firmly that it was a non-negotiable, along with her work-wear, he could have a preference, but he had no final say.</span></p>
<p>
  <span> She still worked from home one day a week and she’d set up office in the back bedroom.  It felt deliciously naughty to be making important work decisions, talking to colleagues when she was naked and usually with her ass plugged.  And them having no idea.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>One Friday he was off too and she had a busy morning ahead of her.  Entering her office, she logged on and began work, several important deadlines to meet and a number of phone calls.  Several hours into work, he strolled into her office and nudged her to get up so he could sit down.  Moving so he could sit down, though irritation did register with her as she was busy, she felt his hands on her pussy, fingers sneaking in.  Then as he sat in her chair, he pulled out her plug and thrust his cock inside her, before pulling her back down into his lap.  He then began to play with her nipples, before slipping a chain onto the bolt and ring, looping onto one that went round her neck.  As he began to thrust into her and pull on the chain, her phone went.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to answer that Sir” she moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let me stop you girl.” He said pulling on her nipples and making her gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, I can’t, you’re inside me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So don’t answer the call.  I’m staying put until I cum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir!  I have to take the call.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it, I promise not to make you cum, too much.” He whispered in her ear, and licking her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Julia speaking.”  She felt him thrust up inside her as she tried to concentrate on her bosses words. “Yes, I can do that, let me just get a pen to write it down.” She leant forward, the nipple chain stretching her nipples and she gasped as he thrust inside her again. “Yeah, sorry about that, dropped the pen” she lied as her boss heard her gasp.  She felt him continuing to thrust inside her and pull on her chain and she had to ask him to repeat something. “Sorry, delivery’s just arrived so I missed that.” She said, turning to glare at Zav.  He ignored her and his fingers sneaked into her pussy and began to brush against her clit, pressing on it and making her moan.  “I’m really sorry Dave, there’s someone at the door, can I call you back?”  She paused, holding her breath as she listened.  “Yeah, speak shortly.  Bye.”  She terminated the call and moaned loudly as she came on the fingers in her pussy and he began in earnest to fuck her, standing her up and leaning her over her desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god Sir, that feels so good. Ahhhh, fuck…” as she came again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl” he purred in her ear as he continued to pound her, before letting out a loud groan as he came, pouring his cum deep within her.  Pulling her back into his lap, they sat on the chair, his cock nestled inside her as their breathing regulated and he continued to pull on her nipple chains.  “Leave these on for the rest of the day girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”  He heard irritation in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amber” she said, and stood up.  He gripped her hips, holding her before she could move away and he pushed the plug back in her arse, keeping his cum inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to me girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not here Sir.”  She got up and left the room.  He heard the bathroom door shut then her walk downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain girl.”  He said as they faced each other in the kitchen, his voice quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that was hot Sir, but, you undermined me in a work situation and I don’t like that.  I told you that my work was non-negotiable, yet you did that whilst I was on the phone to my boss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to answer the call girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, I did.  It’s my job and I told you I had a lot of stuff to do today.  You clearly didn’t listen, believe me or care about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m your Dom and when we’re at home, you do as I say girl.  I wanted my cock in your hole and it’s your job to facilitate that girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not when I’m working Sir.  I’ve told you that.”  They stared at each other, both angry.  The nipple chain still hung from her tits and the flush of sex was beginning to recede on her skin.  He wondered if the plug was still in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still properly attired girl?” He asked.  Slightly non-plussed at his question, she replied</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir” and turned and showed him the plug was still in.  He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.”  He watched her, determination and refusal to give on this point clear.  Nodding he spoke.  “Ok girl, I won’t do that again when you’re taking any kind of call.  Would you be happy with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else girl, whilst we’re talking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, stop nagging me about bras to work and what I wear.  I’ll decide on that, not you Sir.”  She frowned at him, clearly still cross.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Compromise?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure you deserve one Sir.” She replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you make sure you drive home from work braless for me?  Take it off as you leave work?  That would be a huge turn on, knowing you’re doing that for me.”  He watched her think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depending on the circumstances Sir, I think I can do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.” He smiled and stepped towards her, reaching for her chain to pull her close.  “I am sorry Julia” he said quietly using her name for the first time in ages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Zav.  All I ask is you respect my boundaries and work is one.” She smiled, stepping into his warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed.”  He kissed her, pushing his tongue deep in her mouth and controlling the kiss.  She felt fingers rub her clit and she moaned. “Our first argument girl” he said, between kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”  She moaned as his fingers played her again.  She felt him reach down and undo the fly of his trousers and she was lifted onto the kitchen surface.  Kissing her, he plunged his cock into deeply into her pussy and they fucked loudly, christening another surface in the house.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>The rest of the day had passed and whilst he’d come into the office and had played with her on occasion, when the phone went or when she had to make a call, he disappeared.  He did watch her from the landing though as she had slipped on a v-neck jumper to take a video call.  His cock hardened at the sight of her sitting in an office chair, naked and plugged with a chain on her nipples with just a jumper on as she talked to colleagues.  When the call had finished, she had wanted to be fucked as much as he had wanted to fuck her.</span></p>
<p> <span>Later that evening, nestled on the sofa, his cock in her ass as they cuddled watching TV, his body keeping her naked one warm, she felt his fingers playing with her nipples.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Fancy a proper club night?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of club Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BDSM Fetish club really.  Anything goes to be honest, gay, straight, mix.”  He laughed, “you see pretty much anything and everything going on.  I think you’ll like it girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s a completely safe environment where you can live out your fantasies with like-minded people who are open to pretty much anything.”  He tweaked her nipple, rolling the bolt between his fingers, making her gasp with pleasure.  “You could be fucked by as many people as you like there.  You could watch others fuck.  Get ideas”, she felt him shrug.  “I could fuck someone else if you wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you want that Sir?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To fuck someone else?”  She nodded, turning her body slightly, but not dislodging his cock.  “Maybe, but if I’m honest, I like watching others fuck you and being part of your fantasy.  If the right woman came along and you were ok with it, I wouldn’t say no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the right kind of woman Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Large breasts” he laughed, holding hers and squeezing them together.  “You know I love your tits and I love big natural tits, though these” he said squeezing them again and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples “are the best I’ve ever had.  You know how much I love them, that’s why I want them on show all the time so I can worship them!” He grinned “and to make other men jealous that they’re mine.”  He kissed her and thrust his hardening cock inside her.  “What do you think of the club idea girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have one in mind Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m a member of one.  So’s Rob.  He could be there too, you could get his cock again if you like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, that does sound good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cock slut” he grinned, manoeuvring her on to all fours as they fucked on the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>           “Put your plug back in girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, you know how I feel about that.  You told me you’d respect this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the thought of you in a meeting, working in your high-powered job with my plug in your arse…” he trailed off, his voice getting the husky tone she knew so well.  She turned to look at him and her mouth watered as his hand stroked leisurely up and down his cock.  “This” he said, the red head of his cock emerging from the foreskin as he stroked himself “this is what that thought does to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes girl?”  He leant over and took her mouth.  “Let me put a load in you and then plug it so it’s there, all day.” He ran his tongue over her nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir” she panted, moving her mouth towards his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nuh uh” he said, his hand continuing to stroke his cock, but pushing her head gently away.  “I want your arse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be quick Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That an order girl?” He asked, moving to stand and moving behind her before she changed her mind, bending her over the chest of drawers in their bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A request Sir.”  He laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wear my cum and a small plug that keeps me” he thrust inside her in one move, seating himself inside her, resting his balls on her ass cheeks.   “Inside you all day.”  He began to move, the fingers of his left hand moving to her clit as he expertly fingered her, whilst his right gripped her nipple ring, pulling on it.  “It will leave me hard all day, knowing you’ve done this.  For me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir” she moaned as she came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl” he purred in her ear, thrusting harder and beginning to piston into her, knowing she had to leave for work soon.  “So good girl” he moaned as he thrust again, fingering her still, pulling on her nipple determined to make her cum at least twice more before he would fill her ass and plug her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was panting as they sped up their movements.  He watched her tits swing in the mirror as he pumped into her.  “God you’re beautiful.  Look at these move” he lifted his hand to her head and moved her so she could see them, him thrusting into her, her breasts swinging as she moaned with pleasure.  She came for a second time, moaning loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One more girl, then I cum, fill you with my cum and plug you.”  She moaned loudly and he slipped his fingers in her mouth, pushing them in.  “Taste yourself girl.  Think of all those people at work and none of them will know you’re full of my cum.  My girl, full of my cum.  In your ass.”  She came loudly and he thrust into her filling her deep with his cum.  She felt the liquid heat inside her, as she always did and she shivered with arousal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay there girl, don’t move” he said after a few moments the both of them getting their breath back as he kissed her back.  “Clench for me, don’t let any of me drip out of you girl.”  He pulled out slowly, letting her feel his length and girth and watching as her little pucker winked at him before she clenched, closing the gape.  “So beautiful girl, so beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him in the mirror as he went to the ottoman at the foot of the bed, rooting around in it to find what he was looking for.  Not showing her what he had in his hand, he slipped behind her again, kissing her back and she shivered again with more arousal.  She felt him slip something into her, pushing against her pucker and she unclenched to let it in.  It was maybe three inches long and at its widest part, two inches wide, she sighed at the feeling of being filled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.  So beautiful.”  He pulled her to stand up.  “Feel it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too big, but enough for you to feel it every time you sit, walk or just move.”  He paused, looking at her, the sheen of sweat on her skin.  “Colour girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.” He smacked her backside and she turned to kiss him.  Their tongues entwined and he felt his cock twitch, before he pushed her to her knees and she took him in her mouth to clean him off.  “Good girl” he breathed, pulling her to her feet again and kissing her deeply, tasting himself on her tongue.  “Go clean up and get ready for work before I fill you with more of my cum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and sighed.  She needed a shower she was so red &amp; flustered.  She felt great, she always did after hot sex like that, but she was probably going to be late for work &amp; that did piss her off, even if it were her own libido that was to blame.  Showering the sheen off her, she dried up and dressed quickly, wearing a bra, one of her sexier ones (as she thought) under her work shirt.  She could feel the plug as she moved, he’d chosen a longer but thinner one than usual and she could feel it and would all day.  Her nipples hardened at the thought of it and she knew she’d be thinking about his cock and sex all day.  Bastard.  She grinned. </span></p>
<p> <span>Made up and dressed within twenty minutes, he greeted her at the bottom of the stairs with a travel mug of coffee for her.  She smiled at him, he’d dressed in her favourite threadbare jeans and a thin t-shirt.  He kissed her as she stood on the bottom step, before stepping back.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Gorgeous girl.”  He smiled.  “No one would know what a cockslut you are and that your ass is full of my cum, would they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Sir” she grinned.  “But if they see my bra, they might get a hint.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No bra is sexy on you.  Braless is the only acceptable way for you girl, if you have to wear clothes at all.”  He smiled.  “I look forward to seeing you braless and still full of my cum when you walk back in through that door tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time do you think you’ll be home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t be a late one Sir, but I’ll let you know if it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.”  He kissed her again.  “Have a good day and try not to think of my cum inside you when you’re in a meeting.”  She heard him laugh as she gasped at that.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She felt his eyes on her as she walked out to her car, and as she walked, she felt the pressure of the plug inside her and she sighed.  Part of her was excited and turned on by the idea of being in a meeting her ass full of his cum, but the other part of her was nervous.  She shifted in her seat and it moved again, hitting her nerves.  She was pretty glad at that point that she didn’t have a cock, or it would be hard as nails and bulging already.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~  -  ~</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Four hours later sitting in her office she got a text. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Z: Still full of my cum girl?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>J: Of course Sir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z: Good girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z: How turned on are you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>J: Very Sir.  You?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z: Enough to go to the ladies and finger yourself to a climax girl whilst on the phone to me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widened at what she just read.  Could she do this at work?  Wasn’t it crossing a boundary?  She didn’t reply,  lost in thought and so much for the report she was trying to write.  Her phone buzzed on her desk again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z: Well girl?  Don’t ignore me girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>J: …Don’t know what to say Sir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z: Colour girl?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused, thinking.  Was she green, no not really, but she wasn’t amber either.  So that’s what she replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>J: Not green Sir, but not amber either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z:  We’ll discuss this when you get home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>J: Yes Sir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z: Good girl.  Have a good rest of the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Z: Make sure the plug and my cum stay inside you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>J: Yes Sir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, she was glad he’d listened to her, but she knew he would keep testing her like this, like he’d done on the phone call to her boss.  She wondered whether she’d give in one day.  She’d read that Dom’s liked to push, to see where their sub’s boundaries were and she guessed that since she was sat at her desk plugged and filled with his cum that her boundaries weren’t quite as set as she’d first stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~  -  ~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <span>The meeting had gone well, she’d given the shoddy workmanship from one of the all-male teams that she’d uncovered that morning  a dressing down and she’d actually felt amazing knowing that she was plugged and full of cum whilst doing so.  She could do this she thought.  She still wasn’t convinced that she could go braless to work, that was a step too far, she didn’t want them to see that much of her, but plugged?  Yeah, she could do that and it felt good. </span></p>
<p> <span>Walking into the ladies at the end of the day, she decided to take her bra off in a bit more comfort, rather than struggling to do so in the car.  It wasn’t as if the bra to cover her 32HHs was a small contraption.  The bathroom was empty, but she still stepped into a cubicle.  She got out her phone and took a picture of herself shirtless and braless, just her torso, no head.  Standing in the cubicle, she checked the image – it showed her tits, rib cage and down to the waistband of her trousers.  She grinned and sent it to Zav.  The door of the ladies then opened and she sighed.  Putting her shirt and jacket on, she slipped her bra into her bag and stepped out.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hi Julia, thought you’d gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just off now.” She stepped up to the tap and washed her hands.  She then noticed her colleague staring at her.  She looked at herself and she could see that she’d missed a button on her shirt and her tits could be seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops,” she grinned, turning to May and re-buttoning her shirt, flashing a bit more of her tits as she did so.  “Bloody underwire popped out and was digging in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a nuisance, bra ruined?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should be able to mend it, but uncomfortable to wear with a wire sticking out the front &amp; pretty noticeable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… though…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Julia asked smiling, already knowing the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pretty noticeable without a bra I’m afraid Julia.  Sorry if that’s rude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you’re quite right.  My tits are huge and they do need a bra to confine them.”  She shrugged smiling as May laughed, obviously pleased she hadn’t offended her colleague.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll certainly have the men’s tongues hanging out if you come into work like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job it happened at the end of the day eh?”  Julia smiled and turned to check herself in the mirror.  You could see a faint outline of her breasts in her white shirt and the shape of piercings, but only if you stared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?”  May asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are… Are your nipples pierced?”  Julia tipped her head back and laughed as May blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, they are.  Wanna see?”  She felt her phone buzz in her jacket pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen pierced nipples up close before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t tell if you don’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, if you have your nipples pierced, you kinda know people are going to be curious, so…” she shrugged and undid her blouse, pulling it aside to show the ring in her nipple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.  Looks amazing actually.”  She looked like she really wanted to touch.  “Did it hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t lie, it did, but I had my partner with me and it was actually kinda fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they look phenomenal.”  May paused.  “Does it make a difference?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What to your nipples?”  May nodded.  “Yeah, they’re really sensitive now, I love it and so does my partner Zav.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe…” May tailed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fancy it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah actually, always found the idea of it, you know, sexy, but never had the courage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got a partner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Discuss it with them, see what they think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, think she’d like it to be honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go for it” Julia replied, maybe that’s why May had noticed her tits more and asked to see the piercings.  She smiled.  “Good to see you May, keep me updated as to your decision, I’ll come with you if you like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, ok, I’ll think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, have a good night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I will be” she grinned and bounced out of the ladies, making sure her tits bounced nicely in her shirt and giving the male cleaner a nice view.  Pulling out her phone and smiling at Zav’s ‘naughty girl’ text, she noted that there were few other people about, so she was pretty safe.  Stepping into the garage at the bottom of the building, she noticed a male colleague and she gave them a wave.  She reckoned he’d clocked them and she had to admit, it gave her a thrill.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Several streets away from the office, she undid three buttons on her shirt, leaving it open almost down to her waistband.  It didn’t fall open, but it did allow her tits to bounce and jiggle flashing quite a bit of flesh especially as there had been roadworks and the repairs were, as usual crap, meaning an uneven surface that led to more jiggle and more flesh exposed.  The vibrations of the car and rough road surface also moved the plug in her arse and she’d been turned on all day, but this and the bra were making her wet.  A couple of men in vans had noticed and she’d just laughed at their looks of surprise and then lust. She couldn’t wait to get home and have her pussy ploughed with Zav’s cock.</span></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Julia's friend comes to visit...  </p>
<p>More notes at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>               Lucy was due to visit, arriving that evening and Julia had been in a rush to get home from the supermarket, it having failed to deliver something Zav needed for the recipe that night.  She was the first of her friends, and one of her oldest, having met her on their first day in halls at university, to meet Zav and see her in the new place.  And she was excited and had discussed rules with Zav.  She’d wear clothes, as few as possible and obviously no underwear, plus of course a plug.  It part thrilled her and part scared her having a friend in the mix of this new lifestyle and relationship.  She didn’t think Lucy would be bothered, as they’d got up to quite a few things together whilst at uni.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She’d worked from home that day and had finished early, making sure the house was ready for their first official visitor.  Zav had been out all day somewhere in the city doing a big property deal and he’d said he’d try and be home to greet Lucy.  Standing in front of a mirror, she checked herself.  It was warm in the house and it was a lovely day for mid-October too.  Hair piled up messily on her head, she checked her profile in the mirror.  The black tight knit lace t-shirt showed her breasts nicely.  Not exposing everything, but giving a tantalising view of shape and shadows of flesh.  The nipple piercings were visible and she had jewelled bolts through both, a new present from Zav.  Little diamonds flashed as the light caught them through the lace.  Again, not exactly visible, but not hidden either.  She knew Zav liked this top.  She’d paired it with a short tight black mini skirt which showed her curves perfectly, and when she bent over, the plug was visible too.</span></p>
<p> <span>Hearing a car on the drive, she hurried down stairs, tits bouncing nicely in her race to get to the door, excited to see her friend again, as it had been months since they’d seen each other, though they talked most weeks and it was unusual for a day to go past without a message of some sort.  She threw open the door and stepped out into the porch as her friend got out of the car.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucy!  So good to see you” she smiled as her friend walked towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too.”  She grinned as her friend hugged her.  “Wow, your tits look something special in this top.  You’re practically naked girl.”  Lucy said, stepping back and scanning her friend up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not naked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just on show.” Lucy replied.  “Give us a twirl then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you wish!” and she did a complete 360.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re looking really good.  You finally got your nipples pierced I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I love them.  Wanna see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we go in first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one around, but yeah, come in.” she replied shrugging and stepping back into the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me then, you’ve always wanted them done.  What made you finally do it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An ex took me a few months back” Julia replied, lifting her top so her friend could see her tits properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The way that top looks, do you actually need it?  And, have you given up underwear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t wear bras in the house, no.”  She jiggled her tits, making them bounce.  “What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They look fab actually, have always been jealous of your tits.  Still so perky even though they’re so huge, how do you do it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno, genes I guess?”  Her friend looked at the jewels in the nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They real?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The studs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, new gift from Zav.  He likes my tits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show off, you can put them away now.  Where is he by the way?”  Lucy wandered away as Jules pulled her top down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s running late, wanted to be here, but he had a meeting in the city which ran over.  Something to do with planning permission at the site he wants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t wait to meet him, after all you’ve told me.”  Her friend turned back to her.  “It’s going well?” Her voice serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, even though we’ve not known each other for that long, it really is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No regrets?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No and the sex is ah-maz-zing, off the scale hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He gets all your kinks?”  Lucy asked, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he really does and has introduced me to a few more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooh, juicy, do tell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re  going to a club.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Club?” Lucy paused.  “What, one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> clubs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.  Good?” Jules nodded.  “Watch or participate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?”  Lucy tilted her head as she studied her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you put on a show actually.  And judging by your tits and wardrobe, I think you’re the star of the show.”  She grinned and then paused.  “You already have haven't you?" She asked, cocking her head at her friend. "Come on,where and how many?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Men?  At one time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucy!  What do you think I am?”  Jules asked mock-offended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A slut, your inner-slut’s emerged hasn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how many?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure to be honest.  A few.  And it wasn’t one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>clubs, yet…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This bar club place that Rob &amp; Zav know and then…” she paused, shrugging.  “Out and about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god Jules!  You total slut.”  She laughed.  “How many then?  Three?” Jules shrugged.  “More?” Jules nodded.  “Five?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, lost count.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god! Julia!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does Zav say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who do you think I do this with?  Though to be fair, I did it mostly with the guy Rob who set me up with Zav.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?  You were set up with Zav?”  Julia nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I told you about Rob.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one with the kid you never met?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, him.  Rob introduced me to Zav, thought we’d be a match.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’ve done this exhibitionism with Zav too?”  Julia nodded.  “He gets off on it doesn’t he?”  Julia nodded.  “Is he just a boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he a Dom Jules?”  Julia paused before answering, thinking how Lucy might react.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Dom?   Yes.  And I love it.”  She blushed as her friend laughed at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go girl.  Come on, show me this enormous house you seem to have lucked out on.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Julia showed her the house, before taking her upstairs to the guest bedroom so she could leave her stuff.  “There’s an en-suite in there by the way.” She pointed at a door in the corner of the large bedroom Lucy was going to be using.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect, thanks.”  She paused, laying her small suitcase on the floor.  “Do I need to change?  Feel a bit over-dressed compared to you.”  She wore a pair of jeans and a shirt, having taken off the blazer style jacket she wore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you’re good.”  Jules replied before pausing.  “Erm…  there’s a few things that you might see and hear, but we’ll tone it down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m his girl, so I get called that. And he’s Sir…  I’m ok with it, I like knowing I’m his.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok…”  Lucy smiled, “what else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a lot of sex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kinda expected that Jules.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He likes his cock in me most of the time, anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?”  Lucy asked serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do, I really do.  He’s more than my Dom Luce, we’re properly together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And he you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He says he does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So when you say his cock in you, what exactly do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sitting on the sofa, anywhere really.” Julia blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I just hope you get the surfaces regularly cleaned!”  Julia snorted with laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, it may not be what I want, but you seem happy.  Glowing, so if you’re genuinely happy, then I am for you.  I’m looking forward to meeting this sex-god though!”  Taking her friend’s arm, she guided her out of the bedroom.  “Come on, show me your bedroom then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~  -  ~</span>
</p>
<p> <span>They were sat chatting on the sofa drinking a glass of prosecco when Zav arrived about an hour or so later.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry girl” he said on her greeting him by the front door.  Lucy then got an eyeful as her friend’s mouth was thoroughly tongue-fucked and her breasts fondled.  “You look gorgeous girl” he said kissing her again. “You attired properly though girl?” He said quietly, so quietly Lucy couldn’t really hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, of course.” She heard Jules reply and watched Zav’s hand sneak up her friend’s skirt and feel her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.”  He kissed her.  “So, where’s your friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come and meet her Sir.”  She led him by the hand into the living room and Lucy stood, taking in the height and look of the man.  He was good looking, 6foot 2 maybe, with short dark styled hair and a faint shadow on his chin.  He was in a blue suit and it brought out his eyes, though she could see the tie trailing out of his pocket.  He was fit too, good body.  She could see what her friend saw in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucy, this is Zav, Zav, this is Lucy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to finally meet you” Zav said, reaching out to shake her hand.  “I’ve heard a lot about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise.”  Lucy smiled.  He had charm, she could see that, dangerous with his looks, but her friend was happy.  “Busy day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, running late due to a very stupid planning officer, but you don’t want to hear me vent  about him, it’s Friday.”  He smiled, kissed Julia again.  “Will you forgive me whilst I go and wash the day off me?  Shouldn’t be too long then I’ll cook us dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”  Lucy smiled as he kissed Julia again, smacking her arse before heading out of the room.  “He cooks too?  You’ve got a winner there”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have” Julia grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Dinner had been lovely and Julia felt more relaxed as her friend seemed to be getting on well with him.  They’d chatted over topics in common and he’d laughed at the stories Lucy had to tell of their antics at university.  He’d pulled her into his lap and had fiddled with her nipples at one particular story, telling her he was seeing her in a whole new light.  She thought she’d be embarrassed being played with like that in front of her friend, but Lucy had just laughed at them.  She’d also called him a mix of Sir and Zav in front of Lucy and Lucy hadn’t blinked at it.  Maybe it really would be ok?</span></p>
<p> <span>Sitting in the living room afterwards, she was nestled in Zav’s lap, his cock hard and resting against her arse.  She knew he wanted to put it in her and she was missing the feeling of it too.  She really loved that feeling of sitting on the sofa, filled with his cock.  But she wasn’t willing to do it in front of her friend.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“So, plans for tomorrow?” Zav brought up.  “We thought we’d take you to this gorgeous stately home near here.  Would you be up for that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great, love doing that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Jules said you were in to your history.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big old house” he laughed, “but it’s got a food fair on this weekend, so lots of stalls for us to wander around, should be busy.  Weather’s supposed to be good too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect, I’m up for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner out in the evening?  There’s a nice Italian we occasionally go to if you’d like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Club afterwards?”  She grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Club?” He asked, voice cagey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She knows Sir.”  Jules said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be up for that?”  Zav asked, his tone of voice changing and Jules instantly recognising it as his ‘Dom voice’ (cheesy she knew!) he used for such occasions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno, maybe?” Lucy replied studying his reactions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a BDSM club Lucy, it only allows members and vetted guests in.  You’d have to be clear on what was going on in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an inkling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not from that god-awful Fifty Shades I hope?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not read it, so no.  More from other things I’ve read and seen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such as?”  Julia felt his cock harden further and she pushed her plugged arse into him, begging for it to be filled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I read erotica and have had an ex who was into it.  I’ve dabbled, though I do not get off on pain.  I’d be more interested in inflicting it on some man to be honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Domme are we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Far more than sub, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting.”  Zav replied.  “I could set you up for some training if you’re interested, I’ll undoubtedly know someone in your location who I could get in touch with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, can I think about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” she said standing “I’m gonna leave you two to fuck, cos she’s clearly begging for it.”  She grinned and kissed her friend on the cheek, noting her arse grinding on her partner’s cock.  “Night and thank you for a lovely evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night Luce” Julia whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Lucy didn’t reach the bottom of the stairs before she heard her friend moaning and guessed his cock had hit it’s mark.</span></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~  -  ~</span>
</p>
<p> <span>The following morning Julia came down to find Zav chatting with Lucy having made her breakfast.  She’d thrown on one of his t-shirts and it covered her just, but left nothing to the imagination.  She kissed him again as she grabbed the toast he’d made giving Lucy a flash of the plug in her ass and was tucking into it as the doorbell went.  Knowing it was her job to go to the door, she observed Lucy’s surprise as she went to the door dressed as she was.  It was the postman with a delivery and she gave him an opportunity for a good look, as she always did.</span></p>
<p> <span>Returning with the parcel she sat down again and began eating, Zav having paid it no heed either.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just answer the door like that?”  Lucy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.” Julia replied, taking another bite from the toast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.  Bet you have a happy postie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes and delivery people generally.”  Zav remarked, a smug smiled on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god.  You’re an exhibitionist aren’t you?”  Lucy laughed turning to her friend.  “Do you actually normally wear clothes in this house?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she doesn’t.  She’s only wearing them as we have visitors.” Zav replied, his voice that cool calm that had Julia sitting up straight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would she do anything you asked?”  Lucy asked curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty much, yes.  She has her limits, which I observe, mostly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So if you asked her to suck your cock here and now, she would.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.  Would you like to see that?”  Zav asked watching Lucy turn to look at her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jules, you ok with that?”  Lucy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suck my cock girl.”  Lucy watched as Julia stripped off the t-shirt and sank to her knees in front of Zav and pulled out his cock.  Julia flushed as she pushed forward, taking his cock in her mouth and beginning to suckle on the head, feeling it harden at her touch.  She lost herself in giving him pleasure, running her tongue up and down his length, dipping her tongue into his piss slit and felt herself begin to get wet as she sucked him in, before taking his length into her throat.  She felt his hands playing with her tits, twisting her nipples and she bobbed up and down, deep-throating him, the shape of his cock visible in her throat.  After several minutes, she guessed, she could feel him getting close and she looked up at him, silently asking him where he wanted to cum.  He smiled at her and began to cum in her mouth, before pulling out and spraying the rest on her face and tits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.” He panted as she cleaned his softening cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, that was hot.”  Lucy said, feeling her pussy clench as she’d watched.  “Good job Jules.  That’s some skillz to deep-throat that schlong!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Sir, Lucy” Julia replied, still sitting on her heels, cum dripping off her chin onto her tits, not having had permission to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, sit.” Zav tapped his lap and Jules slid onto his lap and he scooped up his cum from her tits and fed it to her before fingering her, her pussy soaked at having blown him in front of her friend.  “Cum, girl” he said quietly as he worked her clit, then pushing his fingers into her mouth so she could clean them of her juices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, that’s a start to a day.” Lucy said clapping, watching her friend cum on his fingers as she sat in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please note, my up-dating schedule will not be weekly for the next few weeks due to, well, life really.  I'll try and update if I am able to, but there'll definitely be an update in 2-3 weeks.  My apologies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note:  Apologies for the delay in updating, I may be able to update this weekend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>               Jules had expected to be embarrassed by what she’d done, but Lucy seemed more interested in Zav’s view and she wondered whether she’d created another dom in her life.  She could see Lucy doing that, wielding the power and controlling someone, male or female and it didn’t bother her.  She had listened as Zav had talked her through his training experience, learning that he’d been a sub for a short period of time as he trained.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She’d also from then on during the visit had no issue going mostly naked around the house and Lucy hadn’t seemed bothered, even seeing the plug in her arse and watching Zav unplug her and slide into her as they sat cuddled on the sofa.  It had actually felt really good, comfortable knowing that her best friend got it, understood. She wasn’t convinced others would.</span></p>
<p> <span>The day out had been an experience too.  The weather was stupidly warm for October, so though wearing skinny fit jeans no knickers and a plug, it was of course her tits which were the spectacle. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok going out like that?”  Lucy asked as her friend bounced down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Luce, I chose it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, but won’t people stare?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably, yes.” She shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She likes people looking and I like people knowing that she’s mine.”  Zav smiled, cupping Jules’ tits from behind and jiggling them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t keep much to the imagination does it Jules?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.”  Jules stopped and looked at her.  “Do you mind?  I can put something else on if you’d prefer.”  Her t-shirt was of course totally decent, but it’s very thin material and being stretched to capacity over her tits made it less so. Light blue in colour and not particularly low cut, the higher neck seemed to make them look even bigger.  “I’ll have a cardi with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re good.  Should be amusing to witness.”  Lucy laughed and kissed her friend on the cheek, tweaking a nipple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~   -   ~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <span>The day out had been fun and her tits had attracted quite a bit of attention, mostly good though she’d noted a few frowns and glares, people believing her to be a slut.  A group of young men had followed the three of them around for a while and Zav had shown his possession of her by sliding his hand into her back pocket of her jeans and playing with her plug, visibly for them to see. </span></p>
<p> <span>Lucy had wandered off on occasion, not for any other reason than wanting to see things and she’d been able to observe the pair of them from a distance.  She found it interesting to watch the reactions of the men and women who took note of Jules’ tits.  There were mostly looks of lust from the men and some women, though some of the older people there were less approving and more vocal with it. </span></p>
<p> <span>Back at the house later, they were changing for dinner and Jules knocked on Lucy’s open door.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Zav and I were wondering if you’d be interested in playing tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a place where we sometimes go and others join us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A club?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s outside, pretty rural.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like dogging?” Lucy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess.” Jules shrugged.  “I’ve been a number of times, both with Zav and Rob and it’s fun.  Nothing happens unless you want it to.”  She paused.  “You could watch or… take part if you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like have a stranger fuck me?”  Lucy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I think about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, but if we go, might be wise to take another pair of shoes with you, ground can get a bit rough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok” Lucy replied.  “Hypothetically, what would I wear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I always wear something that comes off easily.” Jules laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wearing that tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, do you want to see?”  Lucy nodded, so Julia took her back to her bedroom.  “Was going to wear this.”  She pulled out a short black dress made of a stretchy clingy material that was strappy with a square-neck.  “Want to see it on to give you an idea?”  Lucy nodded, sitting on the bed and watched as Julia stripped out of her jeans and pulled off the revealing blue vest top she’d been wearing all day.  Her tits bounced and she then wriggled into her dress, smoothing it down.  It was a decent length, sitting a few inches above her knees and wasn’t indecently low at the front, but the material ensured it showed all her figure.  She looked amazing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reckon you could wear a paper bag and still look hot!” Lucy said smiling. “You wear a plug most of the time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm” she nodded, turning to check herself in the mirror.  “I like the feel of it, feel empty when there’s nothing in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got anything that might make me look good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s have a look.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~   -   ~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <span>Thirty minutes later Lucy was wearing one of Julia’s less revealing dresses.  It showed her figure off nicely, but allowed her to wear the bra she was going to keep on wearing despite Jules’ encouragement to join her in the braless state.</span></p>
<p> <span>Dinner was nice, an Italian restaurant in a nearby town that they’d obviously been to before.  Jules &amp; Zav walked hand in hand and his hand rested possessively on her leg in the car and sat on her leg for most of the meal, fingers sliding inside her when he could do it without anyone bar Jules noticing.  She’d kind of regretted that she couldn’t be as slutty as she normally was when she went out with Zav, but she hoped Lucy would agree to come with them to their wooded haunt for a bit of fun.</span></p>
<p> <span>“So, made up your mind about tonight?” Zav asked as they drank a cup of after dinner coffee.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me a little about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a place about 3 miles out of town that people in the know go to. If you want to watch you can, but you do not touch unless you’re invited to.”  Zav paused.  “We’ve been a few times and Jules also went with Rob a couple of times.  As you’ve already guessed, she’s an exhibitionist and loves others to watch.”  He smiled at Julia and leaned in to kiss her tenderly on the lips.  “I’d look out for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you would, but I suspect I can look after myself too, if the rules are that clear-cut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should think you can.”  He paused, studying her.  “You’d make a great Domme Lucy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The idea is appealing, it really is.”  She grinned.  “Have always wanted to put a man in a cock-cage and be in control of the key.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get in touch with someone I know in your area for an introduction and take it from there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, yes, I’d like that.”  She paused, draining her coffee cup.  “So Jules, how much cock are you after tonight them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll come and watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just watch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Zav asked, gesturing for the bill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~   -   ~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <span>Having settled up, they drove for about 20 minutes to the quiet lane that was known amongst the community.  A few other cars were spread out around the area, but there was no one in sight.  Julia changed her shoes and she was grinning, excited.  Zav pulled out a load of condoms from the car’s glove compartment shoving some in his jacket pockets before offering a few to Lucy.  Julia grinned as she took them, but said nothing.  Both women now in flat shoes, they walked for about five minutes before they could hear some moans and some quiet talking.  As they emerged into the clearing, lit by the full moon and the lights of mobile phones, they could see a couple fucking and a number of other couples watching, plus maybe six other men. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready for the show to begin?”  Zav asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.” Jules moaned, already hot at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pull your dress straps down girl, show them your tits and that you want to play.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.” She pulled her dress straps down and let her tits free, the cool night air making her nipples hard and the light glinting off the diamond studs.  Zav’s hands wrapped around her from behind and held the tits, fondling them, letting them bounce as he dropped them.  Her tits attracted admirers and a number of men stepped closer to her as the couple fucking finished up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice tits.” One man said, moving to stand closer.  “Can I?” He directed his question at Zav.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”  He stepped back slightly as the stranger began to fondle her tits, tweaking her nipples, before suckling on them.  His actions led to two other men joining them and soon even the couple who’d been fucking were moving closer and Jules was surrounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suck me?”  A man asked, pulling his cock out as he spoke to Zav.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on girl, you know you want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”  She dropped to her knees and began to suck the man’s cock.  It was smaller but wider than Zav’s so she struggled to get in her mouth, but once she did, she was able to deep throat it no issue.  She saw out of her peripheral vision another couple of men step up close and she put her hands out to take their cocks, moving on to them after a few minutes on the first guy’s cock.  She lost track of time and cocks as she deep-throated one after the other and she felt hands on her tits, tweaking her nipples and squeezing them.  She moaned, wanting someone in her pussy and she stood, reaching out to Zav for a condom.  Wordlessly he passed her one, knowing exactly what she wanted and she handed condoms to the men who surrounded her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pussy and sheathed only guys.” She heard Zav command.  She smiled as the first cock found her entrance and slid in. It wasn’t as big as Zav, but it scratched the itch for the moment.  She bent over, letting the man inside her grip her hips and she reached out for a cock, pulling it towards her mouth.  She again lost track of time, coming repeatedly, as the men slid in and out of her, pounding her pussy and spilling their cum on her back, whilst a steady stream of cocks were in and out of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir” she moaned and Zav took this as his cue and pulled her towards him.  He pulled out her plug and pushed into her ass, sliding all of his length into her in one move, making her groan.  Hands squeezed her tits and a cock pushed into her mouth as she moaned at Zav’s pounding.  She felt herself being pulled to standing position as Zav reached completion, coming inside her and showing her off as he held her by her upper arms as he pounded her from behind, making her tits bounce spectacularly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.”  He whispered in her ear, “good girl.  Look at them watching you, enjoying you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum girl.”  And he felt her contract again as she came, moaning in pleasure.  “Good girl” He stepped back, pulling out and slipping the plug back inside her, gently nudging her to her knees so she could clean him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Sir.”  She smiled, standing up as he pulled her in for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want more?”  He asked, turning her so she could see the men and couples around her, some still with their cocks out and jerking themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They can cum on me if they wish Sir, on my tits, but no more inside me Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.”  He kissed her.  “You heard her.  Wank yourselves off on her tits if you wish, but that’s it on the fucking.”  He stepped back, but within reach to keep watch so that she knew he was near as a number of men stepped up and began to fondle her tits as they came on her tits.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Jules licked her lips at some of the cum splatter that had landed on her lips and turned her head to look for her friend.  She saw her, a man on his knees in front of her his tongue firmly embedded in her pussy as he licked her out.  Julia smiled, knowing that her friend had been turned on by the scene but had used at least one of the men for her own purposes in getting her off.  She agreed with Zav, she could see Lucy as a Domme.</span></p>
<p> <span>“I stink of cum Sir” Julia smiled as she sat in the front seat of the car.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“That you do girl.”  He stopped her as she went to pull her straps of her dress back up.  “No, leave them down girl.  I want them on show.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”  She glanced at Lucy who was sitting in the back, who just grinned at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: Finally an update and a long one at that.  Apologies for the delay, but enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was going to be their first time at the club together.  Zav had been a member of the club for years, but Julia was excited to be going for the first time.  She was also pleased that Rob was going to be there too, someone she knew in an unfamiliar place.  He was also bringing his new pet, but all she knew was that he was male who’d be caged and plugged and offered to anyone who was interested.  She was super excited to see him fucking the pet, the idea of him fucking a man really appealed.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She had been in a dilemma over what to wear, knowing that it was a fetish club and that she needed to look the part.  She didn’t have pvc or leather clothing, it not being her thing and Zav had assured her that whatever she wore she’d look amazing, not that she’d be wearing it for that long.  She had narrowed it down to two outfits.  One a corset which her tits mostly rested on the top of and which needed stockings and underwear and a long sheer net dress which had a side slit up to the pussy.  She tried on both, standing in front of the mirror and examining the look and taking selfies of each.  She admitted she looked good in both, but the corset was a bit of a faff to get on and off and if she was going to be taking her clothes off, then it probably wasn’t that practical.  Studying the pictures, she frowned and got up, rooting through her ‘sexy’ draw and pulled out a black sheer lace cami top. She slipped it on and took a selfie of that.  She preferred the lace, but wasn’t sure what it would go with, so finally settled on the sheer net dress.</span></p>
<p> <span>Showering, she thoroughly cleaned herself, having had a wax only the day before and climbing out, wrapped herself in a towel.  Finger combing her hair, she walked back into the bedroom and began to apply her makeup, going for the waterproof makes figuring it would stay on longer.  Hearing the door, she smiled knowing that Zav was now home.  Dropping the towel, she went downstairs to greet him.</span></p>
<p> <span>She felt Zav’s eyes on her as she dressed.  They’d eaten dinner and he had showered and shaved and was wearing smart black trousers and a tight-fitting black button down, which only emphasised his height and physique.  Applying the last of her makeup, she piled her hair up and secured it.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Wear the diamonds girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”  She found them in her jewellery box and turned to him. “Would you like to put them in Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love to girl.”  It was always a weird feeling changing the jewellery in her nipples, but his hands were gentle as he pulled out the bolts and replaced them with the white gold and double-ended diamond studs he’d bought her.  “Now the matching earrings I think.”  He smiled, flicking her nipples.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Carefully rolling on the black semi-opaque holdups with a lace cuff at the top that elongated her legs, she stood letting him study her.  Nodding his approval, she finally slipped on the sheer black net dress.  It fitted tightly over her tits, a deep v neck accentuating them further, before falling straight to the floor.  A high slit to one side up as far as her pussy.  Her body was completely visible through the sheer fabric, the light catching on the studs in her nipples.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow girl.  Absolutely stunning.  Great choice.” Zav smiled at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, would you like to choose the plug for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course girl.  Any preference?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You choose Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as he went to their toy stash in the ottoman that sat at the foot of their bed and he rummaged around looking for something.  Finally, not showing her what he’d pulled out, he slipped into the bathroom to clean it properly.  Returning, he still kept his choice hidden from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn round and bend over girl.”   Bending and resting her arms on the ottoman, he carefully lifted her sheer dress up over her back and ran his hands over her, slipping his fingers into her pussy causing her to moan.  She felt the cold lube dribbled over her hole, then finally she felt the pressure as he pushed the plug into her.  She gasped at the length and the feel of the stainless steel, a good seven inches and narrower at the top with a much wider base.  She felt her hole close over the end, a wide jewel head nestling against her pucker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful girl, absolutely beautiful.” He reached down, helping her to stand.  “How does it feel?”  He’d not used it on her before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big Sir and heavy”, she gasped then moaned as she stepped toward him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll enjoy wearing it tonight then eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, I will.”  And she stepped into her three inch heels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~   -   ~</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She was excited, the underground car park seemed busy and as it was a car park just for the club, it made her realise how many people were going to be there.  The club was in a town thirty or so miles from where they worked and lived and whilst there were strict rules on privacy, she liked the idea of it being away from the town where she worked.  Zav got out the car and came around to her side to open it for her, lending her his arm to help her stand in her heels.  The car had given lovely vibrations on the plug in her arse and her pussy was already wet.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Excited girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”  He pulled aside the split in her dress and slipped his fingers into her pussy and fingered her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really are aren’t you?”  He smiled, pressing his fingers into her mouth so she could lick them clean.  “Good girl.” He grinned, leaning forward to kiss her.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>The doormen took Zav’s jacket and opened the door to the lift that would take them up, the stairs being a bit of hassle in a long dress and heels.  She held his hand tightly and leaned against him, her excitement building.  They stepped out and she could hear the noise from the bar, the clinks of glasses, the rumble of laughter and chatter and as they rounded into the bar, the smell of alcohol and something else, that she couldn’t put her finger on.  Zav led her to the bar and she noted all the eyes watching her, as he whispered in her ear ‘stick out those tits as if you’re in presentation pose girl.’  Yes Sir, she’d replied and did as asked, making her tits stick out proudly.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Gin and tonic please.” Zav ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For your girl Master Zav?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sparkling water I think.  That ok girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.” She smiled as the bar man studied her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“New girl Master Zav?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fairly, she’s beautiful isn’t she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, glorious tits Sir.  She here for a fucking later Master Zav?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very much so, when do you get off shift, maybe you can get a taste.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much appreciated, thank you Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Taking their glasses, they turned and looked for Rob who they were supposed to be meeting.  Zav had had a text from him earlier saying he’d arrived, so he had to be there somewhere.  She spotted a group on the bench seating on the other side of the room.  A large group of men, with a few women were standing watching as an older gentleman in leather trousers received head from someone obscured by the crowd.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“There he is.” Zav said, pointing at the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really Sir, you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that’ll be his pet on the floor providing service.  Shall we?” He took her arm and they walked over.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She couldn’t quite believe her eyes as they got closer and stepped into Rob’s circle.  On the floors on it’s knees was a male figure in tight-fitting rubberised clothing.  He was completely covered, identity obscured, hands secured behind his back in cuffs and a Jennings gag keeping his mouth open as it was fucked roughly by the older man in the leather trousers.  A cock cage was visible and a few hands were pulling on the clamps on his nipples.  They watched, along with the rest of the audience as the man thrust deep into the male’s throat, held him against his stomach as he came.   </span></p>
<p> <span>“Ah, we wondered if that was you causing the show!” Zav said as he slid into the booth, pulling Julia in beside him once the show was over.  She watched as the crowd that had viewed the face-fucking dispersed, some slipping cards onto the table in front of Rob and clasping his shoulder as they walked away.  She studied the man on the floor, he had sunk back onto his heels and was breathing heavily, traces of cum on his chin and drool dripping onto his chest as his chest visibly heaved</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Evening Zav, Lovely to see you girl.”  Rob said standing and leaning over the table to kiss her.  She welcomed his tongue into her mouth and let him possess her as he fondled her tits through her dress as he pinched her nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Sir.”  She smiled, pulling back and sinking back onto the seat once he’d ended the kiss.  Her eyes immediately dropped to the pet on the floor whose breathing was more regulated, but who hadn’t looked up through the tiny slits in his hood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how are you both?”  Rob asked, and she drew her eyes back to him, but flicking back to the creature on the floor, he was a curious sight and she wanted to know more about him, but also knew she couldn’t just ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brilliant Sir, thank you for asking.”  She replied to his question and they chatted about her moving in with Zav and how that was going.  She deferred to Zav in his story telling about an escapade with the window cleaner and for the general comments about how they were getting on since the move, but she agreed with Zav’s assessment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You here to play tonight then?”  Rob asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, am sure our girl will accommodate me, won’t she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course she will, she knows that.”  Julia smiled and nodded, looking forward to Rob’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir?” her curiosity getting the better of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This?”  She watched as Rob pulled on the leash that was attached to a loop on the man’s collar making him stand.  “Do a twirl pet, let them look at you.”  She watched as the ‘pet’ obediently did a 360, showing his reddened backside, handcuffs, cock cage and plugged arse.  He was shorter than both Rob and Zav, maybe five foot ten or elven and thin, small in stature, narrow hipped.  He stood with his head bowed, eyes not really visible through the hood that he was wearing.  Drool dripped from his mouth where the gag stretched his jaw wide and not much flesh was visible on him, even his hands gloved in the cuffs.  His nipples were red and looked hot to the touch.  There was also a tag hanging off his collar with the words ‘calidor mentulam’ engraved on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it Sir?”  She asked, studying the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A boy, my pet.”  He smiled that rather unnerving grin he sometimes gave. She long suspected he was a bit of a sadist, though he’d never been anything other than good to her.  “He doesn’t have a name other than Pet, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> do as he’s told.”  He grinned again.  “You’re very welcome to touch him, but his little dicklit is caged, so he’s more up for being fucked than the fucker, though you’re welcome to peg him later if you’d like?”  She smiled, the thought not terribly appealing, but she’d be happy to watch someone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s his tag mean please Sir?  Is it Latin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well spotted.”  Rob grinned, showing teeth.  “It means cock warmer.”  Both Rob and Zav laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you fuck him Sir?”  She asked, curious to see this side of her former master.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely, I told you I like nothing better than a caged, plugged and gagged man to control.”  He pulled the pet closer and grabbed the pet’s caged cock, pulling on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we watch that Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d like to?” Zav asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes Sir, it’ll be hot.”  She leaned back into Zav, “as long as you’re fucking me too Sir.”  Turning her head she looked at him.  “Do you want to fuck him Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why girl, would it be a problem if I did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no Sir” she said, reassuring him, “just interested to know, that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.” He paused, rubbing his fingers over her nipples.  “No girl, I’d only ever use it’s mouth if there was nothing better around as I’m not bi, not that it fazes me and it’s fun to watch.”  He grinned.  “But I like these too much.” He cupped her tits and squeezed them, jiggling them for his pleasure and for any watchers-on.  She moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Sir.”  She watched as the pet was pushed back to the floor and then they forgot about him as they continued to catch up, not having seen each other in the time since she’d gotten together properly with Zav and then moved in with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~   -   ~</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She was curious about the club, wondering what more there was to it as they just sat in the bar area.  There were people in all states of dress in there, from ones like the pet who were in full gear to others who were mostly naked or even partially dressed.  There were a mix of genders, though there were more men than women and were couples of all orientations.  She was fascinated and also eager to see what else there was. Zav’s fingers had been in and out of her pussy as they’d talked and she was already turned on as every time she moved, the plug shifted inside her.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to play?” Zav turned to her, raising an eyebrow suggestively at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes please Sir.” She moaned as his fingers rubbed her clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on girl, let’s find some entertainment and willing cocks for you.”  They stood, moving out of the booth, Julia taking Zav’s hand as he led the way.  She turned and watched Rob pull the pet to his feet and give him a moment before pulling on the leash as they followed her &amp; Sir into the next room.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She had to be honest, some of what she saw in the club’s next room was not appealing.  An open floor for exhibitors was dominated by a stage on which a young man was being worked over by a guy in his 50s.  She stood watching for a few minutes, but pain really wasn’t a turn on for her, though the exhibitionist aspect was.  Along each side off the main open space were smaller rooms with shows going on in there.  A red light on meant on-lookers and participants welcome, and in one she saw a Domme pegging a man on a fuck bench.  She immediately thought of Lucy and whispered as much to Zav who laughed. </span></p>
<p> <span>Every so often she observed the pet, who kept his head down and followed passively behind them, not seeming to pay much heed to what was going on around them.  She noted a woman being edged by her Dom on the main floor and another man dressed similarly to the pet with a sign round his neck offering himself for anyone to use.  Her eyes caught on a guy in one of the side rooms being fucked from both ends by a lot of men and the sight made her even more turned on.  She thought of Rob doing that to his pet and she pushed her arse onto Zav’s cock.</span></p>
<p> <span>“I feel very vanilla here Sir.” She said, leaning into Zav.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to try anything girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure Sir, what do you have in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, tied to a fuck bench and an open invitation for as many men as these” he squeezed her tits “can entice in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please Sir, though” she paused and frowned slightly, “would it be out here?” She asked indicating the open room where the displays were taking place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can, or would you prefer the private room I’ve booked?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Room Sir, if that’s ok?”  He nodded.  “Another time on the main floor Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl” he leant over, kissing her on the mouth and squeezing her arse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Rob asked, grinning at the exchange.  She smiled and watched as he pulled on the leash, pulling the pet along as he led the way to their private room.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She looked around the room that Rob had led them to and she watched as he attached the leash of his pet to a hook on a wall, securing it so the pet couldn’t move.  That alone made her groan, wondering if she wanted that for herself, or whether she was just so turned on, anything set her off.  She looked around the room, studying it.  The walls were painted a deep red with even the ceiling matching and there were hooks and pully systems that could be moved, along with large built in cupboards at the back.  A velveteen buttoned chair was the only soft furnishing in the room, everything else was in a practical black pvc material, including a padded bench that ran along one side.  The floor was tiled, easily cleanable she thought to herself and the doors were bi-fold, allowing them to be folded back. Shelves near the doorway held bowls of condoms and lube and there were thick black curtains that were hooked to the far side that could block out observers.</span></p>
<p> <span>She shuddered, a thrill washing over her as she watched the two men pull out padded wooden benches and place them side by side but about two metres apart.  One was shorter than the other and she looked up to see her Sir beckoning her over.  She walked over and as she did, she noticed Rob flicking on a red light and then opening the doors.  Show time she thought to herself.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Presentation pose girl.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”  She stood still, pushing her tits out and bowing her head, hands behind her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are going to be on this bench girl, naked and exposed.  If I allow someone to touch you, they will.  If I allow someone to fuck you, they will.”  He paused.  “Colours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green’s go Sir, amber’s pause and red stops everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.  Colour?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green Sir, very very green.”  He laughed at her and ran his fingers over her nipples making her shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get naked girl, but give us a show.” He said, taking a seat in the red velvet chair and undoing his fly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She’d practiced getting the dress off at home a few times, but now on display like she was, she was nervous.  Rolling her shoulders, she slipped the sleeves down and pulled out her right arm.  Repeating the process, she did the same for her left, leaving the dress hanging on her tits.  Jiggling them until the dress dropped, she then rolled it down her torso, her tits now exposed, then past her hips, letting it drop to the floor.  Standing in the pool of her dress, she stepped out of it and turned, bending down, displaying her arse, plug and pussy for her audience.  Picking up the dress, she stood and handed it to Zav now just in her stockings and heels.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, would you like these off too?” She asked as he took the dress from her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes girl, everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”  She rested her heeled foot on the space between his parted legs and bending over letting her plug be seen she carefully rolled the stocking down.  Changing foot, she did the same, then stepping out of her heels, she pulled off both stockings and bent over flashing her pussy again as she picked up the heels and stockings and moved them to the side of the room.  Now naked she turned and saw the audience watching her and she felt herself blush</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Up girl.”  Zav patted the bench, securing her lightly on her hands and knees so that her pussy, ass and tits were easily accessible.  “Ready for me girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please Sir.”  She opened her mouth as he pulled out his already hard cock, before pushing it between her lips.  She held it there for a moment, suckling on the tip then she felt hands on her, fingers slipping inside her and she shut her eyes as she moaned in pleasure.  Opening them her Sir thrust in deeper and started a rhythm, fucking her mouth.  She lost herself to the feeling, hands on her, touching her, squeezing her flesh, flicking her nipples, rubbing her clit then someone, she had no idea who, pushed inside her pussy. She gasped and Zav thrust deeper inside her forcing his way down her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She lost track of time, of how many men were inside her.  She’d felt a tongue on her clit and had managed to look back before another man blocked her view by shoving his cock in her mouth and had seen a woman working it over and she had no idea how many times she’d come already.  She had periodic glimpses of the pet and she’d seen men shoving their cocks in his mouth, the gag keeping it open for their use.</span></p>
<p> <span>She lost herself in the feeling and pleasure.</span></p>
<p>
  <span> ~   -   ~</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She wasn’t sure how long she’d been on the bench or how many cocks had been inside her, but she was beginning to flag, needing a break.  Zav, attuned to her needs, untied her and pulled her to stand next to him and she leaned into his body for support.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“You were magnificent girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you can manage more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, but…” she paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have a break Sir, my arms are tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course girl, that’s why I pulled you down, could see you were flagging there, though not in your pussy, plus, I’ve not had your ass yet have I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we get a drink and then watch Rob and his pet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes please Sir.” She twisted and saw that the pet had been moved onto the other fuck bench, lying on his back, his legs secured vertically, with his head hanging off the other end.  Men were fucking him at both ends, and she couldn’t help but push her fingers into her clit and rub.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She hadn’t noticed the small bar in the corner of the main floor when they’d walked in earlier, but as Zav escorted her out of the playroom and across the floor she spotted it.  She felt gloriously exposed as she walked across with Zav.  He was dressed still, looking more rumpled than he’d been, but she was naked and every-so-often he would tweak her nipple or run his fingers across her clit.  She felt eyes watching her and wondered how many of them had been fucking her minutes before.</span></p>
<p> <span>A bottle of water in hand, he walked her back, stopping to watch a new couple on the stage.  A woman was tied to a St Andrews Cross, whilst her Domme worked her over with a paddle.  Weights hung from her clamped enlarged nipples and there was something trailing from her pussy.  She looked like she was in bliss as her Domme worked her.  “Fancy that?” Sir whispered in her ear.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure Sir.  I don’t like pain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, not big on inflicting it, but I like the idea of you up there and me playing with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, so do I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soon perhaps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl, so responsive.”  He kissed her, taking possession of her mouth.  Leaving her breathless, he took her hand.  “Shall we go watch the pet be fucked girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Walking back into the room, it was still so busy.  Men and women were standing in the door way and the pet was still tied up surrounded by people with Rob standing to one side watching, a smile on his face as he saw his pet used.  She sidled up to him, noting how hard his cock was, the bulge in his trousers prominent.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Like some help with that Sir?” she asked as he took it out and began to stroke.  She joined in, trailing her fingers over his length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on girl, get me ready for his ass then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My pleasure Sir, as long I can watch you fuck him afterwards?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal’s a deal girl.”  She grinned and then took him into her throat in one move, feeling his hands on her head as he controlled her.  She worked him over, pulling all the way off, before plunging back down again and saw her Sir step up beside her, smiling at her as she worked Rob’s cock.  ‘Good girl’ he mouthed at her and she moaned, adding vibrations to the cock in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>“Enough now girl or I’ll cum down your throat, when I’m saving it for his ass” Rob said, pushing her gently off him.  She suckled on the tip, before moving out of his way to stand in front of Zav, eager to watch him fuck the boy on the bench.  She watched as a man pulled out of the pet’s hole and as he stepped in un-cuffing the boy, moving him from his back and positioning him so he was on his hands and knees, cuffing him again so he couldn’t move.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Pet, gonna fuck you hard.   Make a show for your audience.”  She watched as he smacked the pet hard on each ass cheek reddening them further, before plunging straight in.  She moaned at the sight, having experienced Rob’s cock doing that and she pushed back into Zav, encouraging him to fuck her.  She took Zav’s hand and moved closer to the bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what you see girl?” Rob asked, pulling the length of his cock almost all the way out, before plunging it back in and making the pet groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes Sir, very much.”  She bit on her lip and looked back at Zav.  “Fuck me Sir, please.”  She moaned as he bent her in half and grabbed her hair, pulling her hair up so she could watch, then with the other hand yanked out her plug before slamming in.  She screamed and came and then she was pounded, pretty much in time with the pounding the pet was getting.  She watched as a man was encouraged to fill the pet’s mouth and she groaned, wanting her’s filled, but knowing if it was, she wouldn’t be able to watch.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She lost track of time, lost between the pounding she was receiving and the sight of Rob fucking the pet in front of her.  She knew Rob was about to cum, recognising the signs and she pushed up to get a better look as Rob filled the pet’s arse with cum.  She groaned again, cumming again on Zav’s cock inside her, then feeling him push his load deep inside her.  He held her up, fondling her tits, buried deep inside as they both watched Rob pull out of the pet, fingering the load back inside the pet’s hole before pushing the large plug in.  She knew where Rob was heading, round to the pet’s mouth to get him to clean his cock off and she felt Zav pull out, push her plug back in so she could do the same.  Cleaning him off quickly and twisting so she could watch the pet deal with Rob’s cock through the gag.</span></p>
<p> <span>Finally cleaned, she tucked Zav’s cock back inside his trousers and zipped him up, standing to watch Rob finish up and un-cuff the pet from the bench.  The boy was wobbly legged as he tried to stand and he kept his head bowed as Rob showed him off to the audience, before nodding to the both of them that that was it for them for the night.</span></p>
<p> <span>“You want more girl?”  Zav asked, turning her to him.  “There’s still a lot of cock in here that needs a hole.  You want to make them happy?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good little cock slut.”  He guided her back over the bench and positioned her so she was open at both ends.  She lost count again as cocks filled her mouth and pussy and pleasure overwhelmed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Should be back on track for weekly updates now - will be at the weekend, a Friday, Saturday or Sunday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          They’d played for another half hour or so and she was sore by the time she was done.  Not bothering to re-dress, she slipped on her heels and followed Zav as he led her back through to the bar area.  She sat gingerly on the bench seat, her pussy and arse feeling the poundings they’d taken and drank the apple juice Zav gave her, unbelievably thirsty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She enjoy that?”  Rob asked, raising an eyebrow at her rather dishevelled state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, her true cock-slut came out in there.”  He paused, leaning into her to tweak a nipple.  “Did you enjoy it girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes Sir, it was amazing.”  She grinned, looking slightly drunk, even though she’d consumed no alcohol all evening and the plug still inside her giving her the full feeling she loved.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>They chatted amiably for a time, though she didn’t contribute much, rather tired, but she watched the pet kneeling on the floor.  He wobbled occasionally, but otherwise he was still, gaze fixed to the floor.  She found him fascinating, wanting to know who was under the mask, but wasn’t sure whether Rob would reveal anything as he seemed to ignore the pet, other than to tug on the leash every-so-often.</span></p>
<p> <span>Having drifted out of the conversation, she felt Zav tweak her nipple and she looked up at him smiling.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Girl, would you oblige my friend here?” He asked nodding to the man who stood in front of her, a prominent bulge in his trousers.  “He wants your mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, of course” and she slipped out of the seat onto her knees and unzipped the man’s fly.  She felt the eyes of everyone in the bar on her as she got to work and it made her think of the sight they’d walked in on, the pet being surrounded by men.  She wasn’t really thinking about what she was doing, so on automatic after the night’s events, but she felt the man’s cock harden as she worked it and felt as his balls drew up, ready to cum.  She pulled back, not wanting to swallow more cum and he shot over her tits.  She felt it’s warmth as it landed on her skin and she looked up at the man as he worked his cock wringing out the last drops on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.”  Zav said, leaning down to kiss her.  “Leave it there.”  She nodded and slipped back up onto the bench seat beside him, leaning against him as his arm slipped around her, whilst letting the man’s cum dry on her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On that note, we’re off.” Rob said, getting up.  “Good show girl, we’ll see you here again soon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.”  Rob’s kiss was chaste on her lips and he smiled at her cupping her face.  “You’re a very good little cock slut and Zav’s a lucky man.”  He pushed his thumb into her mouth and she dutifully sucked on it.  “Be in touch.” Rob said to Zav and tugging on the leash she watched him lead the pet away.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>The rest of the evening had passed quickly as she had felt so tired, and they left an hour or so after Rob had.  Zav had led her out to the lift and down to the cloakroom naked and she had been passed a gown to drape around herself as she carried her dress and stockings.</span></p>
<p> <span>She didn’t remember the journey home, though she’d undone her gown as they drove home, her tits on show as Zav liked them and he’d helped her into the house and for a quick shower before she tumbled into bed, exhausted and sated.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>~   -   ~</span>
</p>
<p> <span>“Good morning girl, how are you feeling this morning?”  She felt Zav’s lips on her forehead as she turned sleepily towards him.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Sir…”  she tried to force her eyes open, but she was so tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Girl? I asked you a question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Sir…  I’m ok… a bit sore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And tired?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some sleep, I’ll be back later. Off to see Rob about the club.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.” And she rolled back over asleep before he’d walked away.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Hours later she awoke to bright sunshine and an empty, quiet house.  She stretched, extending her arms and legs and felt a few pulls.  Yawning she sat up and rested against the headboard before she got out of bed.  Turning to look at the bedside clock, she saw a note from Zav.</span></p>
<p> <span>‘Make sure you drink this bottle of water on waking and take the 2 ibuprofen as your body will be sore.  Have something to eat, left you something in the fridge.  You were amazing last night girl.  Love you. Z’</span></p>
<p> <span>She grinned and picked up the bottle of water which was still a bit cold and swallowed the two pills then got up and went for a shower.  One of the things she relished was not having to worry about what to wear every day she was at home.  After putting the towel back on the rail in the bathroom, she pottered downstairs and into the kitchen.  The coffee machine was ready to go and she slipped a capsule in before opening the fridge to find what Zav had left for her.  Her mouth watered, as without knowing it, he’d left her exactly what she craved.  A cheese, bacon and mushroom frittata.  She pulled it out and cut herself a large slice, then grabbing her coffee she stepped out onto the terrace and sat naked in the sun as she ate her late breakfast, letting the sun warm her skin.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>~   -   ~</span>
</p>
<p>  <span>She must have fallen asleep again as it was the doorbell that woke her.  Wondering who it was, she peaked out the dining room window before going to open the door.  Delivery.  She smiled to herself and opened the door, giving the delivery man a surprise.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Afternoon” she said taking in his wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Err… parcel for you…  Could you sign please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course.  Got a pen?” She grinned as he couldn’t take his eyes off her tits.  “Like what you see?” she teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Err, yeah.” The man in his mid-20s blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna touch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”  She thrust her tits forward and he practically dropped the parcel in his eagerness to play with her tits.  She let him play, as he used both hands to hold and squeeze them, running his thumbs across her nipples. “Great tits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I like them sucked on.” She winked and he lent closer and sucked a nipple into his mouth.  She moaned as he nibbled on the nipple, sucking it with quite some force into his mouth.  “If only Sir were here, you’d be fucking me too.”  She heard him groan and then step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, come back some time and test it out.”  She smiled, let him play for a couple more minutes then stepped away noticing a sizeable bulge in his trousers which wasn’t there minutes before.  “Thanks!” She laughed at his expression and watched as he walked away, turning back to look at her and rearranging himself in his trousers.  Putting Zav’s parcel on the side in the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went back out into the garden to sit in the sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~   -   ~</span>
</p>
<p> <span>“Where are you girl?”  She woke to hear Zav’s voice as he looked for her.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Out here Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, there you are.  Wondered where an earth you’d gone.”  He paused, looking at her, seeing how the sun had warmed her skin.  “Still tired?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir” she paused and grinned, “though I had a little fun with the delivery guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really girl?  What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gave him a reward Sir for delivering your parcel.  Let him play with these Sir” and she pushed her tits towards him.  “He seemed to like sucking on the nipple Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a shameless hussy girl.”  He laughed and pulled her to her feet, kissing her.  “You eaten?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About 3.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some time ago then Sir” she was surprised how long she’d been outside and asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need any more pills?  Not aching anywhere?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Sir, I’m good thank you.  Horny Sir, but otherwise good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re always wanting cock girl.” He laughed.  “I’ll get us a snack and then maybe I’ll reward you with my cock, how does that sound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Sir, thank you.”  She sat back down as he disappeared into the kitchen and pushed her chair more into the sun, opening her legs exposing herself and rolled her head back soaking up the heat of the sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, eat this.”  She opened her eyes and on the table was a plate of olives, meats, hummus and flat breads.  She licked her lips as she realised how hungry she was again.  “So, serious question, how are you feeling after last night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Sir, really good.  I mean, I’m tired but it was amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tuck in girl, you’ll be hungry after last night as well as tired.”  He passed her a plate and she helped herself to a mix of things from the platter.  “Why was it so amazing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The set up” she said after a pause “and that there were so many people there with our interests.  It felt safe, consensual and so deliciously naughty too.”  She ate some pita with hummus and some cured meat, thinking.  “I liked people wanting me, liking my body, touching me and I felt powerful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are girl, you make men and women cum, repeatedly.  You were magnificent, following my lead, blowing that man at the end, even when I knew you were tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was he Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone I want to do something for me, and I knew if he got a taste of you, he’d be more amenable.”  He grinned at her. “See, you’re my whore and I love watching you.”  She blushed.  “Wish I could have seen that delivery man’s face earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was very surprised Sir, think he’ll want to come back and get another taste.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet, who wouldn’t.  I can’t get enough of your tits and I see them every day.  If I could I’d have you with me at my feet naked and sucking 24/7.”  He paused, “in fact, come here girl.”  She got up and dropped to her knees in front of him.  “Stand a second.” She did and he reached over and pulled a cushion from one of the chairs and dropped it onto the stone.  “Kneel girl.”  She did and he then began to feed her, choosing bits for her, giving her different combinations.  He pushed his fingers into her mouth and she sucked on them, cleaning them.  She could see it was turning him on and his hands drifted to play with her breasts in-between feeds, playing with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you could do this forever girl?”  He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This Sir?” she said gesturing to where she knelt before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you on your knees serving me and me looking after you for the rest of our lives?”  She looked up at him, did he mean what she thought he meant?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mean…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes girl.”  He paused.  “I guess for most it would be marriage and we could do that too?”  he asked, raising an eyebrow at her, “but I was thinking more of you wearing my collar girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!  Yes yes yes!” She grinned, delighted.  “Yes please Sir, I’d love to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait there.”  She watched him get up and disappear into the house, returning several minutes later with a flat square box &amp; the delivery from earlier.  He returned sitting back in his chair.  “Presentation pose.” He demanded.  She immediately complied, knees spread wide, tits thrust out, head bowed slightly with her hands behind her back.   She could feel his eyes on her as he watched her, but she kept her eyes down.   “You may open this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Sir.” She said, taking the box.  Opening it, she saw a silver coloured collar, maybe just under a centimetre wide and with a hidden locking mechanism and an o-ring attached through a loop with a diamond sitting in the centre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s platinum girl.”  She gasped, it was beautiful.  She looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you put it on me Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I put this on, it doesn’t come off.  Not even for work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure girl?  I mean it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, I’m sure.  Collar me please Sir.”  She bowed her head holding out the opened box for him to take and he did, also taking out the little tool needed to open and close it from the grey box.  She felt the metal cold against her skin and it sat at the base of her neck, the o-ring sitting against the hollow at the base of her throat.  She heard the click as it locked in place and she knew she was now permanently his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand up, let me look at you girl.” He demanded and she stood proudly in her presentation pose.  “How does it feel girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fit ok?  Not too tight?”  He asked and she shivered as he ran his finger beneath the collar and her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May take you a while to get used to wearing it, but you look beautiful.”  He smiled at her, leaning forward to kiss her.  The kiss stole her breath.  “Shut your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”  She heard him open the other box and then disappear back into the house and she stood there waiting, the sun warming her skin, with her eyes shut, just waiting.  Several minutes later he returned and he moved her to stand between his legs, then she felt him change her piercings, as he put in her bolts with a loop attachment on them.  She shivered with excitement. Both piercings changed, she heard the box being opened and then metal and felt him threading whatever it was through the o-ring on her collar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lean forward, let your tits swing.” He ordered.  She did, letting her breasts swing forward in front of them.  “Hold them in that position” he ordered, so she did and then felt him attaching something to the loop attachment on each piercing.  “Presentation pose.” He ordered.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>As she stood, she felt what he’d done.  A chain attached through the o-ring on her collar connected to both her piercings and was holding her nipples tight, the chain too short to go with the full weight of her breasts, thus her collar was pulled as it took the weight of her tits, her nipples stretched.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Stunning” he said, flicking her nipples.  “Comfortable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Sir, not really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pulls on your nipples?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, looks delicious though.” He grinned, running his hands over her breasts, squeezing them and making them drop.  “Colour girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.”  She felt him slip his fingers into her pussy and he rubbed her clit, making her gasp.  “Want my cock?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always Sir.”  She watched as he circled her, playing with her tits, making them bounce and she felt the pull of it all the way down to her clit and her arousal ratcheted up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open wide” he said, pushing his cock inbetween her lips as he’d moved back in front of her.  Giving her no time to adjust, he thrust his whole length inside, the head pushing down into her throat.  He started a fast pace, fucking her face and she felt the pull on her nipples as her tits swang.  Her jaw ached still from the previous evening’s activities, but it only added to the thrill of what he’d done.  He’d collared her and she was his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling out, he rubbed his cock against her mouth, cheeks lips and she chased it with her mouth wanting the taste of him back, the feel of him possessing her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh uh.” He laughed, running his hands over her body, his fingers pushing into her clit and rubbing making her groan.  “Suck.” He ordered, pushing his fingers into her mouth as he moved round behind her.  Hands on her hips, he stood behind her and played with her  breasts again, lifting them and making them drop, pulling on her nipple piercings and making her feel her new collar as the weight of her breasts pulled on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a good girl.” He whispered in her ear, and she shuddered as his fingers rubbed at her clit again, before moving around to her arse and pulling on the smaller plug he’d put in her the previous night, playing with it but not pulling it out completely.  “My cum still in there girl?” he asked, pushing it back in as far as it could go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a beautiful, sexy slut, aren’t you girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir” she moaned as his lips and tongue traced her collar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna fuck you now girl.  Tell me you want my cock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always Sir, fuck me.”  He pushed her forward and pushed the folds of her pussy wide as his cock head nestled there.  She could feel his wet heat, pre-cum leaking from the tip.  Leaning forward the pressure was taken off her nipples and she sighed at the relief and of being filled as he pushed inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me hear you girl.  Tell me how much you like my cock, like it filling you.”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>She felt his length hot and hard inside her as he pounded away and as her tits swang, pulling on the piercing and her collar, reminding her of what he’d done.  One hand gripped her hip whilst the fingers of the other slipped inside and she felt a finger alongside his cock inside her, before pulling out and rubbing her clit making her moan even louder.  As he pounded her she felt herself get louder again and he whispered in her ear what a good girl she was and he pulled her hair back, stretching her nipples further.  She came repeatedly, as it was like her nipples were connected to her arousal and the more pressure was inflicted on them, the more she came.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you want my cum girl?”  He long stroked her, breathing heavily in her ear.  “Tits, pussy or shall I pull out that plug and add to the load from last night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ass Sir, my arse please” she moaned loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good choice girl.”  She felt him bend her over and the chain between her nipples slackened relieving the pressure.  She felt him pull out the plug, before sliding inside her.  She almost fell at the pace, but he grabbed her arms, pulling them behind her as he continued to piston away inside her, giving no time to get used to the pace.  She mewled, wanting something in her pussy, something to help her cum again as her tits swung, pulling repeatedly on her nipples.  Finally it was enough to tip her over the edge and she screamed out her orgasm as he came inside her.  She felt his heat, felt his cock pulse time and again as he filled her with his cum.  Dropping onto her back and letting her arms go, she braced herself on the arms of the chair as he slid in and out of her as he came down, thrusting again and again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Delicious girl, so responsive.”  She felt him pull out and she felt empty, her ass not used to it anymore.  “Don’t move girl, and hold my cum in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”  She clenched and felt his fingers pushing escaped dregs back inside her.  She was breathing heavily still, but she listened to the sounds of what he was doing.  He disappeared back inside the house with the delivery and returned a few minutes later with something in his hands, but which he didn’t let her see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have something new for you girl.  Keep still, I’m going to put it inside you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt something cold and metallic press against her hole and she relaxed her pucker letting it in.  His hand soothed her back.  It felt small, maybe 4 inches long.  Then she heard a twisting noise and she gasped.  It was getting bigger inside her.  She moaned as the twisting opened it up inside her, not uncomfortably so yet, but it wouldn’t be long before it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stop it there.”  He said.  “Walk around, tell me how it feels.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big Sir and heavy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heavier than your largest one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.  Sit down.”  Gingerly she sat in the chair and she felt it move inside her.  It was large and unwieldly and she felt it move.  “Ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.  It feels odd Sir, what is it?”  Not answering, he beckoned her over and moved her so she was bent over in front of him again.  She felt him twist it a fraction more, then put something in place.  He then showed her a key.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wearing this plug shows you belong to me.  I hold the key and it can only come out when I unlock it.”  He grinned.  “Stand up girl and presentation pose.”  She did, groaning as her nipples were stretched as she pushed her tits out.  “You girl are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever had the grace to put my cock in.  You are mine and I am yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir, I am yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~   -   ~</span>
</p>
<p> <span>He kept her like that for the rest of the evening, sitting her in his lap his cock in her pussy, fucking her when he felt the need, as they sat on the sofa, the plug firmly locked inside her ass.  He pulled on the chain, her nipples over sensitive at the pressure they’d been under since he’d chained them and she could feel his desire for her increasing every time she submitted to his latest idea.  She fell asleep easily, her nipples unchained, but the plug still tightly locked inside her.</span></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nearing the end of Julia's tale, but if interested, there's always Jeremy's (pet's) perspective of the 'fun' at the club...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note:  A short final chapter of Julia's story.  However, additional notes at end regarding possible additions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>                Her nipples were regularly chained after his collaring of her and he was letting her think about getting her clit pierced so the chain could be attached there too, only adding to her arousal and sensations.  She even wore a chain on her tits to work, it tucked inside her bra, as going braless at work was still not going to happen, though the Christmas party had been eventful. </span>
</p>
<p> <span>Plus she now wore her chastity plug to work too.  It protruded an inch or so from her ass and she had gotten used to sitting carefully as she felt it despite having it in nearly every day, and as he had widened it to its full circumference inside her.  He loved to think of her plugged and locked as she worked and he loved nothing more than fucking her as soon as she got home and had taken her clothes off.  Her ass never empty, either his cock or a plug of some description lodged firmly inside it.  And if she was out without him, it was the locked chastity plug as no one came in her ass but him.</span></p>
<p> <span>Her collar hadn’t caused much comment as the vast majority didn’t seem aware of what it was; however it was a big deal elsewhere and their union had been celebrated at the club, a special night laid on for them and then she had been on the stage being fucked by Zav in front of everyone, her new clit piercing getting it’s first public outing.</span></p>
<p> <span>Julia finally felt like she belonged somewhere, her inner fantasies now her reality and she couldn’t get enough of it.  She truly was an exhibitionist cock slut, but not so secret anymore.</span></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note:  If you’re interested in seeing the club chapter’s from the Pet's perspective, let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>